Hopes, Wishing and Wish Granting
by The Catastrophic Teacup
Summary: Bella's a genie and Edward found the bottle in which she resides. Five wishes, falling in love and various obstacles in their relationship... how will they manage to cope? ExB, all other canon pairings. All human
1. Uhh hi?

Summary: Edward finds a mysterious glass bottle in his family's attic in a box of junk. He takes it home, and cleans it, when Bella pops out and tells him something that leaves him astounded... BxE (of course, I would have it no other way), and all human

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all that jazz...

**Hopes and Wishes... and Wish Granting**

**BPOV**

I woke up and stretched, starting a new day in this cramped prison I have called home for as long as I can remember. Don't get me wrong, it was a lovely place to live. The absolute greatest accommodation one could wish for. I did, after all get just about anything I wished for.

Standing up, I strode over to the comfortable pillow laden sofa and grabbed my latest book of interest. I laughed as the antagonist did something foolish and then sighed. Snapping the book shut I stood up and closed my eyes. Taking all my concentration I glimpsed into the closest person's mind, who was luckily a girl, as this would be much quicker. After a while I took note of a little of fashionable clothing of the modern day and then proceeded to acquire what I thought seemed casual and comfortable.

Simultaneously the dark blue skinny jeans and black tank top appeared on my body, replacing my last ensemble. I sat down and decided to surf the internet from my laptop. What a boring day this is bound to be.

**EPOV**

"Mum, which other boxes need to be sorted through?" I called over to Esme, who was sorting through some old furniture on the other side of the attic.

"Uh...go through this one. This stuff kind of accumulated. Most of it was from that garage sale in Chicago that Alice thought was best to waste so much money on a whole hunk of junk," Esme replied, rolling her eyes.

I chuckled. Yes, that was Alice. Our little shopaholic. "Though Emmett did his bit by spurring her on." I laughed as I recalled Alice and Emmett's behaviour that day. Alice had just had a lot of sugar when she had insisted we stop by a garage sale. We had reluctantly let her go, where she sprung from the back seat and began purchasing things at an amazing pace. This was not helped by Emmett's 'come on, Alice, the money ain't gonna spend itself!'

"True, true..." Esme replied distractedly.

I walked over to the box, appropriately labelled 'CRAP', and began sorting. I pulled out an old teddy bear, a children's book, when I came to a nice wooden jewellery box. Handing it to Esme, who smiled as if I had just handed her treasure, I returned to the box where I noticed a glass bottle. It was very beautifully structured, and rather colourful. It had a long neck, widening as it reached the bottom, where it abruptly bulges out, like a bulb. Sealed with a cork that would not come out, and made out of various thick pieces of glass, it could not be seen into.

"Esme, do you want this?" I asked. I did not want to seem to over-eager, but I liked this bottle. It was very pretty.

She turned and, glancing at the bottle in my hands, shook her head, telling me that I could throw it out, or keep it if I wished. I put it aside and returned to the box.

Later that evening, after I had left the house, I returned to my small home and took out the few items I had managed to scavenge my the attic. A book filled with my old piano compositions – I had wondered where this had gotten to, an old watch, Esme's beautiful old locket that she had insisted I keep to 'give to my someone special', and the glass bottle.

I placed them all on my coffee table of the living room and pulled out the first item. It happened to be the bottle. It was very dusty and could do a with a little cleaning, so I brought it to the kitchen and wiped the cloth over it removing most of the dust. Then I continued scrubbing it, as underneath the dust was a thin layer of some gritty substance. Yuk.

I was scrubbing so hard, profanities slipping from my mouth so often, that I hardly realised when the bottle began to light up and heat up a little. I nearly dropped it when I noticed this, and placed it on the kitchen counter, staring at it wide-eyed.

**BPOV**

I was on my laptop, still, after hours of doing nothing. I had been reading fanfiction about one of my favourite series Twilight...

All of a sudden I was jerked awake from my near-slumber by shaking. The whole room was shaking. Oh my gosh! What the effing hell was happening?! I slapped my head when I remembered what happened last time this had happened. Just another master. _Just?!_

I shuddered, thinking of my last master, James. He had been greedy and cruel. Demanding so much when he was so undeserving. When he had tried to sleep with me, I had rightfully used my powers to glue his tongue to the roof of his mouth, and cause him rather excruciating pain – judging by his screams – where the sun don't shine.

The shaking became more violent, causing me to stumble around, and I knocked my knee into the coffee table, then fell on my backside.

"Oh for the LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY!!!" I screamed, clutching at my knee. I closed my eyes, willed the pain to disappear, and it did. Awesome. One aspect I loved about being a genie. Too bad I couldn't get rid of my clumsiness...

**EPOV**

I continued to stare at the bottle, as it now began shaking slightly. Then –

"Oh for the LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY!!!" I heard a female voice scream. The voice was muffled, but it still scared me. I began to question my own sanity... hearing voices coming out of bottles certainly was not an ordinary daily occurrence.

Suddenly there was a _POP_ and a girl about my age was standing in front of me with a blank expression on her face. She had mahogany hair that fell to the middle of her back, and beautiful deep, chocolate brown eyes. The girl – or young woman, I should say – was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and tank top, both of which hugged her curves in all the right places. She also had what looked like bracelets, bound to identical places on both her upper arms.

Snapping out of my stupor, I slightly shook my head and looked pointedly at her, trying to prompt some explanation as to her abrupt appearance in my home.

She didn't reply so I cleared my throat.

"Oh right!" the girl said, slapping her forehead. "Hello, _master_" – I could sense her use of quotation marks around the last word – "I'm Bella.... Hmm... well, you have five wishes." Then she smiled brightly at me, though it did look rather forced.

I didn't reply, continuing to stare at her with shock, surprise, awe and concern. The concern was for whether both of us had lost our sanity. I mean, _wishes_?? What the fudge?!

From the look on my face, Bella – yes, very appropriate name as she was very beautiful – decided to elaborate further.

"Yes... um... you see, I am a genie..."

* * *

A/N: Greetings, readers. Please review. I welcome constructive criticism. Oh yeah, and could someone please tell me how to not have all of the lines so close together? No matter how many times I press the spacebar, it does not acknowledge my actions! I want to separate the POVs by one more space but it is being a turd and is refusing. Gah!

* * *


	2. Genies and family meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

The beautiful man looked at me sceptically.

"Prove it," he challenged.

I sighed. This had happened before. I didn't really mind doing something to prove my powers as I loved watching their reactions.

Deciding to go with something simple, I closed my eyes and clicked my fingers (the finger clicking was only for dramatic effect) with a bored expression on my face and an exaggerated arm movement, and a plate of hot and steamy chocolate chip cookies appeared on the kitchen counter beside the glass bottle that contained my home.

I pulled myself onto the counter, and began swinging my legs, whilst grabbing a cookie and devouring it, missing the taste of food.

"Uh... wow. I'm sorry, this is just all so... surreal," he murmured, looking back and forth from the cookies to me. "Oh, I'm Edward, by the way," he added at the end, almost as an afterthought.

Edward. Hmm. Great name to suit someone who was so handsome. When I was pulled out of the bottle, coming face to face with the gorgeous young man with bronze hair, perfect features and striking emerald eyes, I could barely form words. Then I thought about how looks can be deceiving. I had definitely learnt that from that from my old master, Jacob, however many decades ago that was...

Edward walked over to the counter and leaned against it, grabbing a cookie and nibbling on it distractedly. He suddenly froze and met my gaze.

"You just made that appear here, just like that?" he asked, clicking his fingers at the '_that'_.

"Yeah..."

"So could you do it with animals?" he asked curiously.

I closed my eyes and a cockatoo landed on my shoulder. It took off and flew around the kitchen for a few seconds before I willed it away so it would not destroy anything.

Edward was gaping at where the cockatoo had just disappeared. I smirked. This was rather entertaining.

"But how could you do that? I mean... I don't know, ever heard of spontaneous generation and how that was proved untrue?" Edward asked incredulously.

I laughed. He was going all scientific on me and I couldn't help myself. After a minute I replied, "Yes, but I did not create that bird. I simply take them from somewhere else on the globe. Those cookies, for example, probably came from someone's kitchen or a bakery or something. I could have made them from scratch but that would have taken more concentration."

"Huh... so then what's the deal with genies? Five wishes, just like that? I mean, that's really great and all but there's no catch? You aren't going to make me fill in a survey or subscribe to something are you?" Edward joked, chuckling.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much. No catch. So let's get started, shall we? Or do you want to think about it?" I was sure he would want to think about it. He wouldn't be like greedy little Helen in the 70s who had used up her wishes within minutes... I laughed quietly to myself.

Edward looked at me curiously when I laughed. I liked this guy. And I hadn't talked to anyone in years, which was always the case, so if the person was nice enough, I tended to befriend them before I was on my way again. So I recounted the story with Helen.

"The _1970s_? How old are you? How did... how ... wha...?" He was looking at me dumbstruck, with awe-filled eyes. I figured now was the time to fill him in on the rules, and the facts.

"First, yes, the 1970s," I clarified. "Secondly , I am twenty two. Thirdly, well, I am immortal. I have been around for a long time. I have had many masters and I have done this for as long as I can remember. Now for the rules-"

"As long as you can remember? How did you become a... genie?" Edward asked, hesitating on the last word.

I paused, thinking about my answer. How? I could not remember that fact.

"I can't remember how I came to this life. I can remember a few parts of my pre-genie life. Like my mother's crazy yet loveable antics. And my father's crinkly smile. And my sweet friend Angela... But I cannot remember what links that life to my current way..." I looked down, sighing. "I have been around for several decades, at least, leaning onto a century."

"Wow... so what were the hippy days _really_ like?" Edward teased, trying to lighten the mood, yet still looking at me with wide eyes.

I appreciated his effort and laughed, but changed the subject back to the rules. They were important.

"Now, I should explain the rules... okay, so you get five wishes, you cannot wish for anything crazy like world domination or for someone to just drop dead, or ... OH! Yeah, you can't wish for anything that affects someone's will power. You know? For example, for someone to fall in love with you.

"You do not have any time limit with your wish making. You cannot assault the wish granter – i.e. myself – or there will be horrific consequences. That is actually up to me, so you should don't try anything foolish, or you could end up like the other morons who messed with me... but don't worry, I like you. I don't think you'll try anything..." I murmured the last part to myself.

I continued, "Also, no wishing for more wishes, or any nonsense like that. And when you use up your wishes you cannot give the bottle to a friend or anything. I get sent off to somewhere else in the world to be found, so it really wouldn't work...

"And, anything else I think of I'll tell you..." I smiled at him.

"Oh, all right." Edward yawned. "Well, I'm going to head off to bed now. Do you want to stay in a room, or do you stay in that little bottle...?" he gestured to my small home. I grimaced.

"Well, it does feel a little uncomfortable constantly squeezing in and out of that bottle... so..." I trailed off uncertainly.

"Ok, follow me."

I followed Edward up a staircase onto a landing with three doors leading into different rooms.

"This is the bathroom" – he gestured to one door – "this is my room" – he gestured to another door - "and this is the guest bedroom, aka, your room." Edward led me in, and then bade me goodnight and left.

I looked around the room. Its walls were beige, matching the comforter of the queen sized bed. The window on the left side of the wall sat next to a small dresser and a full length mirror. I walked over to the bed and plopped down. With the last bit of concentration, I changed into my pyjamas and fell asleep.

I woke up when it was still dark but got up anyway and had a shower, changing into another pair of jeans and tee shirt. Heading downstairs, I noted that Edward's door was still closed, so when I got to the kitchen I conjured up a plate filled with chocolate chip pancakes, with syrup on the side, and a jug of orange juice.

As I was finishing my serving, I sighed, slumping down in my chair, patting my stomaching, extremely satisfied, when Edward walked in. He seemed to be still half asleep, and in his pyjama pants and plain white tee shirt, and when he saw my posture, he laughed. He then turned to the food, eyeing it hungrily.

"For you. Sorry I started before you came down. You have no idea how long I waited to eat... mmm..." I sighed, a small smile creeping up onto my lips and closed my eyes.

Edward dug in, asking me, "What do you mean by that?"

I hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Well, for me it is not necessary to eat unless I am granting wishes because they generally use quite a bit of energy. So I haven't eaten anything since I last had a master. I mean, I don't get hungry or anything, I just feel satisfied when I actually get around to eating, ya know?" I explained to Edward who was looking at me curiously. His expression made him look so cute.

"Besides, there wasn't a bathroom in the bottle, and it would take up too much room if I put one in..." I mused, mostly to myself.

Edward didn't answer, but continued watching me while he ate. I began to feel a little self conscious under his unrelenting gaze, so I tried to start some conversation.

"So how old are you? Have you got a job? Thought about your wishes? Does your family visit you here often? I mean, since I am staying here, won't they find out. Unless I could go into the bottle while they are around..." I rambled off, feeling like an absolute moron.

Edward smiled at me, chuckling slightly. "I am 24, I am currently unemployed as I just moved back here from Chicago, so I am kind of looking around... My parents live about ten minutes away, as do my sister, brother, and their spouses... I'm sure they would like to meet you. You don't have to hide. And no, I really haven't thought about the wishes yet. I am still a little bit overwhelmed, you know?" He looked down, sighing. "I'm sorry, Bella, if I have to keep you here. I'll try to not take too long, so you can leave if you want. I'll just say I don't want my wishes or –"

"No, no, no!" I interrupted him. What was he thinking?! By this gesture I could tell he was by far the nicest, most considerate – and I could already tell he was by far the best looking – of my _masters_ (Ugh, I hated using that word. As if they are superior to me. Ha! My ass!) and I would not let him do this. So I told him, "You keep your wishes! Think of things that you really want; I'm sure you deserve whatever they are. Besides, I like it here. I don't like that glass prison."

Edward smiled a beautiful crooked grin that made my heart flutter. He then stood up, taking his plate to be washed. I made it disappear out of his hands before he took another step and he jumped with an, "Argh!" then stumbled back a few steps.

I could hardly stifle the giggles trying to pour forth so I clamped a hand over my mouth. But I am sure that Edward could see the joy and amusement in my eyes, because he narrowed his, though his mouth was twitching, fighting a smile.

I decided to change the subject. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, actually, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose – they're my siblings and spouses, respectively," Edward answered the question in my eyes, then continued, " and I were invited to my parents house for dinner. You can meet them then. Is that okay with you?" He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

I smiled warmly at him. "That'll be great."

He smiled back in response and looked slightly relieved. Why? I have no idea. I mean, he really doesn't know me that well and he wants me to meet the most important people of his life? The idea made me smile. Then my next thought made my smile falter. _What if he has a girlfriend?_ I mentally slapped myself. _DO NOT get attached _that way_!!_ I though frantically. Making friends is all and well, but I cannot think of him in any other way otherwise it will just hurt all the more when he makes all his wishes and I get sent away.

We spent the rest of the day reading and relaxing in each other's presence, and every now and then we would ask each other a question and learn a bit more about one another. Edward still didn't know what to wish for, but that was fine. It hadn't been long and it could be life changing, depending on what you wished for.

Edward told me about his hyper sister, Alice, who loves shopping, and her reserved, but kind husband, Jasper. He would reminisce about the time, Emmett, his large, goofy brother, did something funny, and how his wife, Rosalie, loved fixing cars. His father, Carlisle, was a doctor at Forks hospital and Esme, his mother, was an interior designer.

He asked about many aspects about my genie life. One revolved around the golden bracelet-like bands on my upper arms.

"These are a sign to show what I am. It is a bond between me and my glass bottle, preventing me from any escape. I cannot use my powers to get them off because these were created and placed on me with a stronger sort of magic," I told him sadly. He looked at me sympathetically.

Soon it was nearing five o'clock and Edward said that we should be getting ready. He began heading upstairs to change, leaving me sprawled on his sofa. I instantly changed into a smart, yet subtly sexy, navy blue dress that fell down to my knees and flats, also having fixed my hair, then I called up to him, "Yeah, ok! I'm ready!" He was not even at the top of the staircase.

Edward laughed, replying, "Not all of us have crazily awesome powers."

Not too long after, Edward began heading down the stairs again, so I stood up, ready to leave. He entered the room wearing a smart pair of dark jeans and a white button down shirt. The choice of clothing seemed to enhance his beautiful features even more, taking my breath away.

He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression, when suddenly he flushed and looked down. Then, shyly, he looked back up at me and said, "You look beautiful, Bella."

This, in turn, made _me _blush. I hadn't blushed in ages, due to being in a glass bottle for years, and not having come in human contact for that long!

"Thank you, Edward. You look handsome, too," I replied. To this he smiled and led me out to a silver Volvo.

The drive to his parents' house was short and was spent in comfortable silence. He was driving along a road when suddenly he pulled into a driveway that one could hardly discern, as it blended in to the trees and other vegetation surrounding it. It was long and windy and led to a beautiful off-white, three story Victorian style house.

"Wow," I murmured, wide eyed. "It's beautiful."

"Yes. Esme, my mother, did it herself." When Edward spoke of his mother he got a loving look in his eyes. It was so sweet, but still made me a little sad. It would make me think of my mother and how I was pulled out of my life with her to be forced into a life filled with granting people's wishes, encouraging their greed.

Edward suddenly groaned and turned to me, frantic.

"Bella, I am going to ask you to do something for me, but you do not have to if you don't want to. You see, my parents have taken to trying to set me up with a family friend, Tanya, but I really don't like her that way," – this made me lighten up a little – "and that is her car right there," – he pointed to one of the few cars parked at the front of the house – "so..." He trailed off, looking away.

"Just spit it out, Edward," I told him gently but firmly.

He glanced back up at me and began.

"Would you please act like my girlfriend just for tonight so I can avoid this Tanya issue? I am so sorry to put you through this, but I really didn't think this would happen." He looked at me with hope-filled eyes.

"Sure, Edward, that's fine," I replied, a little more excited and happy than I should be.

"Ok. I'll come up with the story. Yes, I'll think of something. Hmm...." He looked off into the distant, lost in thought.

"Come on, let's head on in." Edward grabbed my hand and we approached the door to his parent's house. Ah, the moment of truth.

He opened the door and walked in, pulling me in behind him.

"Carlisle, Esme! Alice? Em? Helloooo?" He called.

All of a sudden there was a squeal and there was a black and white blur moving at us. It stopped abruptly in front of us, when I noted it was a small girl – well, woman, she was about my age. She had short, spiky black hair, hazel eyes that glowed, and the most massive smile that I thought her face would break.

"Hello, Alice," Edward said. "Alice, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is my sister, Alice." At the word 'girlfriend', Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Hi, Alice. I've heard so much about you and it's nice to finally put a face to the name." I smiled shyly at her.

"Hey, Bella! It's great to meet you, though I must say I have not heard about you." Alice shot a glare at Edward, but then cut him off before he could explain. "Later, Edward, Esme and everyone else will want to know too. Tanya is not going to be happy." Alice added the last part quietly but with a small smile on her face.

Alice led us down the corridor into the living room, where there were some people seated around a large television, though they were ignoring it, and were making conversation.

Everyone looked up when we entered the room. A look of confusion crossed each of their faces simultaneously that it was rather funny.

"Hi there! I don't know who you are, but I'm Emmett!" A large man with curls and a dimply smile, and who looked like he was on steroids, stood up from his seat next to a beautiful blonde woman and walked up to me, sticking out his hand. I shook it, smiling at him, while Edward introduced me to everyone.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie, Tanya, Carlisle and Jasper. Where's Esme, Carlisle?" Edward inquired the last part to his father.

"She's cooking." He turned to me with a warm smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella."

"You, too." I said quietly, blushing at all the attention. Just then another beautiful woman, this time with caramel coloured hair that fell just past her shoulders, walked in the room and smiled at us.

"Hello, Edward, and who might this be?" Esme asked, smiling warmly at me. To this, Edward introduced me once more.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Edward? How long?" Esme asked. People were all waiting expectantly for his answer and he looked a bit sheepish. After he didn't respond, clearly thinking of some reason good enough, people were beginning to get impatient, and suspicious, so I spoke up.

"We're sorry, everyone. You see, we just didn't want this relationship to stuff up so we just kept it secret so we could get to know each other without the influence of others affecting our view of one another," I explained, squeezing Edward's hand tighter and leaning into him more. All a part of the act. _Sure,_ a voice in my head told me sceptically.

Edward kissed me on the head and murmured so only I could hear, "Nice save," to which I replied by smiling up at him sweetly.

Everyone looked satisfied with my answer; though Tanya looked a bit disappointed at the news that I was Edward's girlfriend. Esme actually glowed with the news and smiled brighter at me.

He then apologised for not telling them about me sooner, and warning them about my coming.

"It's no problem, Edward, we'll just set an extra place. And there is more than enough food. We always have to have extra in case Emmett eats more than his share." Esme laughed at this and gestured for all to follow.

"All right. Well, come on, then! It's time for dinner."

We all followed Esme into the dining room, to the dining table, where we were all seated. I was seated with Edward to my left and Alice to my right.

As we ate dinner, a constant stream of casual conversation was kept up. I told them I was, too, unemployed, just moving up from Phoenix to live in Forks, when I met Edward. Alice would always happily chat with me, telling me about going shopping (not that it was necessary with me; what with being able to conjure any outfit I wanted...) to which I wearily agreed. Tanya would always eye me with a look that seemed more speculative than it was resigned, but would always keep a small smile on her face when I looked at her.

Soon dinner was over, and everyone moved back into the living room while happily conversing. Alice kept on watching me with what I thought was suspicion, but I couldn't be sure, so I turned away and leaned up to Edward and kissed him on the cheek.

He flushed and smiled at me, then looked at me questioningly. My eyes flicked to Alice as an explanation, who was still watching us. But now she had a wide smile on her face.

Edward reluctantly, it seemed, let go of my hand, but instead wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed, heart thumping in my throat, smiling at him.

We spent a little while longer at the Cullen house until I began falling asleep, still with Edward wrapped around me. The last I remember was succumbing to the darkness and being lifted by a pair of familiar arms.

**A/N:**** Hi everybody! Thank you for the reviews. Now, I was wondering if any of you had any ideas for Edward's wishes? I don't want him to be the greedy type, and not the 'oh my gosh, aren't I, like, so selfless? Haha!' either. I do know one of his wishes, but I am saving that for last. Though I think it'll be easy to guess what it'll be. **

**As for Tanya, I get kind of irritated how people portray Tanya as slutty or bitchy or anything of the sort. From Breaking Dawn, she seemed very nice to Bella and everyone. So I didn't want to portray her as someone with bad intentions.**

**So, please review! Tell me what you think!**

**SultanSteph**


	3. Feelings and such

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Goodbye. Well, not exactly 'goodbye', but you know what I mean....**

**EPOV**

Introducing Bella to the family all went well. In fact, they rather liked her, all getting along with her very well. Their acceptance of her put both myself, and seemingly Bella, at ease.

I was very content, albeit slightly flustered, holding Bella's hand, and later even more so when she kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. It was all for an act, but that didn't make any of it stop feeling wonderful. The way she had fit with me...it made me smile and want to hold her like that again.

I carried Bella back to the car when she had begun to fall asleep, calling goodbyes over my shoulder to the family and Tanya. I knew that Esme or Alice had tried to set me up with Tanya, who was an old family friend, but I could not try to deter all her advances for another night. When Bella had agreed to act as my girlfriend, I was so relieved, and then Tanya had found this to be an unpleasant surprise...

But I had never been interested in Tanya in that way at all. She was a good friend, and I felt bad that I had to turn her down and make her feel hurt. It made me feel less like a gentleman.

As I drove back to my home, the rain pelting on the car so heavily that it felt like we were driving through a river, Bella started mumbling.

"Nuuu uh... No way, James...." she mumbled quietly. Who was James? An old boyfriend? But how would that work out if she was being sent away after each...'master' as she called it? Wait, she was saying 'no way'... Maybe this 'James' wasn't a boyfriend... _Gah! _I thought to myself. _I over think things far too much!_

"Stop! If you don't listen to me..." she paused for a few minutes after this. Then she started laughing. "You wouldn't want to do that...it's glued...you'll just make your tongue worse...The skin will rip..." With that she started laughing so much that I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

All her laughing woke her up. She looked around groggily and then noticed where we were, and turned to me.

"Hey. What happened?" Bella questioned – or slurred, eyelids drooping again.

"Well, you fell asleep back at my parents' house so now I am taking you home. And you were talking and laughing in your sleep. That's why you woke up."

Bella's eyelids were fluttering, but her drowsiness did not stop her from blushing a deep scarlet. The colour of her blush made her skin look even more beautiful.

"Oh no!" she moaned, covering her face with her hands. "What was I saying?"

I told her about what she said and asked about her dream, but she shook her head, resting it back on the seat and murmured an 'in the morning'. I'd hold her to that.

She fell back to sleep and I arrived home not soon after. The rain had died down to a mere sprinkle and I approached her side of the car, picking her up, bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. _Huh. Well, what do you know? There's that wonderful feeling again... hmmm... I'm certainly not complaining,_ I thought to myself. It felt comfortable like this. I walked up and gently placed Bella on her bed.

Bella immediately changed into her pyjamas – pants and a tank top – with her eyes still closed, as if it were mere reflex and murmured a thank you to me. I placed the cover over her small frame, smiling, and left to go to my own room.

Morning brought sun – a rare occurrence in Forks – and a very jovial Bella. She bounced down the stairs with a large smile on her face and gestured wildly in the direction of outside, unable to form coherent sentences.

She ran out, with me following behind, confused. Bella marvelled at the sky, with the most beautiful expression on her face that I could only stare, admiring her beauty. After a moment, she turned to me and explained.

"I have not seen the sun in years," she said simply and I completely understood. It still made me sad that she did not have all the freedoms that normal people have. Like something as simple as going outside.

I smiled and said, "Well you better soak it up now. The sun is rarely visible here in Forks. If you want, we can do an outdoor activity today?"

Bella smiled and shook her head, sadly. "No," – at this I felt my face fall a little – "it's okay, Edward. You can just act normally as if I weren't here. I don't want to impose as much as I already am. I'll just stay out of the way and whenever you want to wish for stuff you can just summon me and whatnot."

I brightened up when she had only turned me down because she thought she was imposing. Silly thought. I didn't like this thought of hers though, making me darken instantly.

"Bella you are not an item that is something that can be put 'out of the way' or anything. And you are also not just an object that grants people's deepest desires. You are a person and believe it or not, I actually like your company. Who could possibly made you think like this? You are already offering five wishes and you still feel the need to get out of the way. You see it all backwards, Bella."

She gave me a big smile, and threw herself at me, giving me a hug. It was unexpected, but still very pleasant. Okay, maybe a little more than pleasant...

"Thank you, Edward. You are just so different from my old masters," Bella murmured with her head against my chest.

"Please, don't think of me as your 'master'. It doesn't seem right," I murmured to her. To this, Bella smiled hugely at me.

And with that we left the house, me leading Bella to my car. I opened the passenger door for her then went to the driver's side and drove out of the driveway with purpose. I knew where to take her.

After about half an hour driving in comfortable silence, the road ended and we got out of the car. There was a trail near where we parked, but I led Bella in the other direction. When she got panicky and voiced her fears about her incapacitating clumsiness – which I laughed at, receiving a glare from her – I promised not to let her fall.

We walked through the forest for a little bit and soon a lightening in the trees ahead was visible and we pressed on. Then we stepped out into the beautiful little meadow, where Bella gasped, marvelling in its beauty. I had to admit, it looked even more stunning today; there was a slight warm breeze ruffling the grass and flowers, and you could clearly hear the stream in the distant, as it, for once, was not drowned out by the sound of rain. Bella's presence made the meadow absolutely glow.

"How'd you come to find this place?" Bella inquired, not tearing her eyes off the meadow.

"When we were younger, my father used to take me and Emmett hiking – Alice didn't like to come as she preferred to shop, even at a young age – and one day I wondered off and found this place. I memorised how to get here and then rejoined Emmett and Carlisle. After that it just became a place that I came when I wanted to think or escape."

Both of us lay down amongst the wildflowers and on the soft, lush grass. It was silent for a while, both of us content with simply basking in the sun.

Soon, though, we began to ask each other questions about anything; favourite things, views on various subjects, each others pasts. I learnt a lot about Bella, and I found that I began to like her more and more. I loved watching her as she thought about her answers. A little crease that she seemed unaware of would appear between her eyebrows, and when she had fully thought the subject through it would be replaced with a carefree, relaxed expression. I loved the way her eyes would light up when she would laugh. I loved the blush that would creep up on her cheeks when she was flustered or embarrassed. Bella was truly a wonderful person.

After a few hours our stomachs began to growl and I grimaced. I should have planned ahead and brought some snacks. We ought to go otherwise we would just get even more ravenous. When I voiced my thoughts, Bella whined, saying that she didn't want to go, and then made two plates of pasta appear in front of us.

When it began to get dark, we decided to head back. In the car, we would ask each other questions that we had not thought of in the meadow. Once we arrived home we both awkwardly stood in the hallway, shuffling from foot to foot. If I were in any other position than in my own, I would have laughed at the awkwardness. But I wasn't.

The atmosphere changed almost immediately as Bella sighed, breaking the silence, and asked whether I wanted to watch a movie with her if I wasn't tired. I agreed. Maybe a bit too eagerly...

I insisted Bella choose the movie, though internally prayed that she wasn't going to pick a 'chick flick'. I was not in the mood.

But, being Bella, she surprised me, picking out one of my favourites. It was a comedy. The lights were turned off, a bowl of popcorn appeared in between us and a bag of lollies onto the coffee table in front of us.

"Comedy is my favourite genre of movies," Bella murmured to me as the movie was starting. She had to lean in for me to hear her, and I could smell her sweet breath fan out on my face. She was absolutely intoxicating.

I snapped myself out of it and focused my attention the best I could on the movie. It was hard as whenever she would touch me, there was some kind of electricity flow between us. Her touch seemed to elicit strange new sensations inside of me. Sometime during the movie, though, Bella began to lean into me. I turned my head to look at her and saw her eyelids drooping. Eventually, she settled herself into my side, her head resting against my shoulder. I put my arm around her, which caused her to sigh and smile slightly, burying her head even further into me. I smiled in response. I could smell her scent clearly now that she was so close. Freesias and strawberries. It smelt so good, causing me to moan quietly.

Good gracious! How was I going to survive while she was here?!

--

The next week flew by in the same fashion. Relaxing, hanging out with Bella, fulfilling my duties as a son and a brother by visiting my family every so often. Bella, of course, was forced to come by an overly enthusiastic Alice, who had insisted on taking her on a shopping trip. Besides this, the family loved her anyway.

I knew it hadn't been long, but I realised that I was beginning to have feelings for her. And it certainly felt like I had known her longer.

Bella was beautiful, smart, and kind, and ... everything one could possibly ask for in a woman. Every time she would light up, or smile or pout, my eyes would be drawn to her beautifully red, plump lips. I just wanted to gently run my fingers over them, and press my own lips against hers...

For a few nights, I had had a tune running through my head whenever I thought about Bella. One night when she had gone to bed, I had gone to my piano and let my fingers take over, letting the melody come out and develop on its own. When I finally had it completed and memorised, I decided not to take a chance and to write it on some music paper. After that, I put it away in a small wooden box in my room. I vowed to myself that I would play Bella's song to her soon, and tell her how I feel. Though, I was extremely nervous.

I became worried. What if Bella rejected me and then it would be all awkward between us until I used up all of my wishes? Or what if she did feel the same way, but was too scared to do anything due to her supposed impending departure? _Maybe I could just never use up all of my wishes and she'll never have to leave,_ my selfish side thought. I immediately rejected this idea, as it was stupid and cruel, and I planned on telling Bella anyway and then play it by ear.

I mean, I have never really been with anyone before. I know, many find that weird, pathetic, go with what you will, to have never been with anyone, never even _kissed _a girl before, at my age, but I have just never liked anyone that way. Mostly, the relatively attractive ones were either bimbos or unkind, and the smart, kind, funny ones, I wasn't attracted to. Gah! But now Bella was here, and I was going to try my darndest to do something about my feelings towards her.

I was raised to be a gentleman, and I would continue to treat Bella with respect and courtesy. But that wouldn't stop me from giving her subtle hints to try to clue her to how I feel.

--

Throughout the time that Bella had been living with me, we had been getting closer and spending most of our time with each other. I was even teaching her new things.

Despite the fact that she could make just about anything appear at will, this made me feel spoiled and...not right. Even making the food appear, though this little talent was extremely convenient, I still liked to cook my own food. So, one night I asked Bella if I could cook instead.

"Sure, if you really want to. But why?" she had inquired.

"It soothes me, and I just generally enjoy it," I told her simply, to which she smiled. Then her eyes sparkled as she got an idea.

"Um... I really don't need to cook, as you know..." Bella hesitantly brushed the topic. "And I was just wondering if you could teach me?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes, and a small pout that she seemed unaware of, both to which I crumbled. Not that I would have refused anyway.

"Sure. No problem." I couldn't deny that I also wanted to impress her with my culinary skills.

So I taught her new meals, techniques, nearly everything I knew about cooking. Bella seemed to enjoy it too. I had to hand it to her though, her presence made me love cooking even more.

Bella would often, very enthusiastically, help Esme in the kitchen when we came over for dinner, and I would often walk into my kitchen to a pleasant aroma to find that she had baked cookies.

We were headed for the supermarket in my Volvo to get ingredients for the night's meal. It was decided that we were to have a lasagne. Bella had said she could just conjure the ingredients up, but I had told her that I would like just a shred of normalcy every once in a while, whilst pleading with my eyes, and she caved and came with. This just became a daily routine.

I pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and we were having a rather heated discussion about literature. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet to be more exact. This continued on until we were walking down one of the isles, heading for the milk.

"I just haven't had much patience for Romeo. I mean-"

I was cut off when a young woman about my age, who was slightly shorter than Bella's height, with frizzy brown hair, walked rather excitedly up to me with a large smile on her face.

I internally grimaced.

"Edward! It's so nice to see you! It's me, Jessica! Wow, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I haven't seen you since high school. Those were the days, right?" Jessica giggled, attempting to be flirtatious, but ending up sounding like a strangled cat.

"Jessica." I reluctantly acknowledged her. I felt I was being a bit rude and, despite her obviously impure intentions – judging by experience, the untactful flirting and the inappropriate clothing that she was wearing (_Just to go grocery shopping?_ I thought, shuddering) – I felt I should be more polite. So I added, "It's nice to see you again."

Jessica had always tried to flirt with me during high school, which turned into bluntly asking me out, which I had politely declined. It took a while, but she eventually got over her misplaced infatuation for me. Or so I thought.

Bella was watching this encounter with what seemed to be amusement, and another emotion flickering across her face, which I had difficultly identifying. Jealousy, maybe? But why would Bella feel jealous? Maybe I was imagining things.

I turned to walk away from the annoying prattler otherwise known as Jessica, but she grabbed my arm to stop me, holding onto my upperarm for longer than necessary. I looked back into her face –that had far too much make up, I might add – pulling my arm away from her. This did not deter the beast.

"Maybe we could go out sometime? You know, catch up after all the years?" Jessica asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

I fought hard – extremely hard – not to gag. Not only was I not attracted to her, she was rude, a gossiper, shallow and vacuous.

This is when Bella decided to speak up.

"Honey," she said to me, but also at Jessica, telling her to back off, "who is your ... friend?" She hesitantly added the last word, concluding that that would be the only polite way to classify her whilst she was in earshot.

I noted the 'honey', which had made my heart throb a little. We were used to playing the boyfriend/girlfriend act whenever my family was around so not to suspect anything, but never usually in public. But I was extremely grateful for the affectionate term she had used to interrupt my unwanted confrontation with this ghastly person.

Jessica's eyes narrowed infinitesimally at Bella, then roamed over her subtly, scrutinising her, all the while keeping a fake smile plastered on her face.

I snaked my arm around Bella's waist, pulling to me. She giggled, wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Bella, this is an old acquaintance from high school, Jessica, and Jessica, this is my girlfriend, Bella," I introduced each other, putting a little more emphasis on _acquaintance_, as a hint for both of them.

Bella smiled back at her, and then turned to me. "I think we should get the rest of the stuff," she murmured quietly, looking deep into my green eyes with her deep, warm, chocolate ones. She was so beautiful...

She intertwined our hands, causing my heart to melt and I brought our hands up to my mouth. My heart was beating furiously as I gently kissed her hand, not breaking our gaze. This received a blush and a smile from Bella, and also drew Jessica's attention to our hands. She narrowed her eyes once more at Bella, and looked longingly at myself, but this was hardly being noticed by either of us.

"Of course," I responded to her, kissing her on her head, turning away from a very jealous Jessica, but not before I could give her a curt nod as we walked off.

**A/N:**** Hello, all. Thank you again for your reviews and input and all! **

**Firstly, I didn't want to get Bella to tell Edward about him wishing her free because she had been living that life so long that she was kind of... resigned to it. You know? It just didn't occur to her to ask him. Besides, we all know Bella. She's very selfless and wouldn't think Edward should 'waste' – as she would surely consider it; yeah, freedom is surely a waste. Hpmh! My ass! – a wish on her, especially how she now knows how he is such a fantabulous person. Wahahahaha!**

**Secondly, I know many will probably, well most likely, think it weird that Edward is 24 (that's how old I said he was, right? Heh heh) and hasn't kissed anyone. Gosh, even when I say (or write it, whatever) like that it sounds pathetic. But I really love the idea that Bella and Edward are each others' firsts, you know? And I didn't really think of it when I was putting their ages in so, oops, my bad...**

**Anyway, I was thinking about wishes, and I am still asking for any suggestions on what for him to wish for? Anyone? Hello? *crickets chirp and a tumbleweed simultaneously rolls past* Really! If I can't get an idea for a wish, it really will delay me putting up the next chapter. I really want to put his first wish in next.**

**Sigh. I am not going to say anymore in this author's note as I really have no idea how many people ignore them and how many listen to my ramblings. Yes, I do tend to really rant, and really get going when I get into it... Well, either way, please continue to review. Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Thank you, kind readers.**

**SultanSteph**


	4. Electricity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

"What did you do?" Edward asked me, breaking the silence. He cleared his throat and spoke a little louder this time. "I mean, when you got taken away and forced to do...what you do?"

We had been lounging on Edwards's sofas all day, content in each other's company, asking each other random questions. Lots of our time had been spent together had been doing this, but this was the first time this kind of question came up.

The subject of my early days of being a genie made me sad. My parents and friends were no longer by my side, and I was confused that day I was taken.

I sighed quietly. "What do you mean, Edward? How did I react?" To this Edward nodded, watching me intensely with his piercing emerald eyes. I tore my gaze away from him, and spoke.

I told him of my family's social status. Back in the day my family was well off and we were happy. I told him of the errand my mother had sent me on. I was to go to the market. I remember arriving, but nothing else. Next thing I know, I am in a well furnished room, bands around my arms, with a strange man with a pointy goatee watching me. He had been the one to explain the rules to me, of what I had become. He did not want to explain anything else, of how I had come to that, or anything. Not why I was chosen out of everyone around me.

I told him of my rebellion. Or my attempt at it. It didn't work too well. I hadn't known that the golden restraints around my arms would burn me when I refused to grant a masters wish. I should have known, but I didn't listen for lots of the time when the bearded man had spoken.

Even though I usually didn't like thinking about this subject, it felt different with Edward. I had never spoken about it to anyone – none of my masters had cared enough to learn about me – but I could tell that Edward genuinely cared, and was truly interested in my past and what I had to say. I even felt better, letting it all off my chest.

I watched as his gorgeous face changed with his expressions, and I felt a sudden urge to reach out and touch his smooth, pale cheek. I restrained myself from getting up and walking over to him.

And I changed the subject.

"What are your ambitions?" I asked, interested to know what he wants to do with his life.

"Hmm..." he pondered, thinking out his answer. "Well, unlike others, I am not all for pursuing a career as my ultimate goal. Sure, I will still do so, but what I really want to do in life is to experience a variety of things, and learn. You know what I mean? I would like to learn French fluently for example. I have already conquered the art of speaking Spanish, and I would also like to learn Italian and others. And I would like to use my time to compose my music. I love playing my piano.

"I want to travel around the world, and see different sites. I suppose I would still like to get a job in the medical field as, as you know, what I studied in college has led me in that direction." In one of our previous conversations, Edward had spoken of his college life. What he had studied and such.

"...And I would like to spend my life with the one that I love." Edward finished, looking directly at me. The way his eyes smouldered mesmerised me. He looked so passionate about whatever he was saying. I could see it through his expressions and hand gestures, but mostly it was through those beautiful eye of his. The way he looked at me made me feel like we were looking into each others' souls, telling each other all our secrets. I could not look away. My heart rate sped up, blush rising in my cheeks and my breath coming in short, quick breaths.

"I didn't know you played the piano."

"Yeah, well, I do." Edward smiled, looking at me sheepishly.

"That's awesome! I'd love to hear you play sometime," I said shyly. To this, Edward grinned and nodded.

Edward broke the silence again by asking me another question. "What did you do in your free time in the bottle when you had no one...to grant wishes for?"

"Well you know that I like to read – " Edward nodded, "— well, I did a lot of that. And listen to my music. My music was my solace from the loneliness. But I also sketch."

"You sketch?" Edward asked, his posture straightening, now more attentive. "Can I see your sketches?"

I sighed and nodded, looking down. "Maybe. I'll think about whether you can see them."

This seemed to satisfy Edward. As if it were guaranteed that he was going to look at them. He even had a smug smile on his face. Not that I was really against him looking at them...

We continued talking for a while until we felt like going to Edward's parents' place. There it was like headquarters for the whole family. Everyone always seemed to be there, even if they didn't live there.

Carlisle was probably at the hospital and Esme was God knows where. Surprisingly the others weren't there either.

"Esme went to Seattle," Edward informed me. Ok, well...Esme was there then. "I wonder where everyone else is..."

I hopped out of Edward's Volvo and walked into the house. We had been coming and going so often that Esme had told us to just come in. No need to knock.

We plopped down in the living room on the couch and began talking.

I laughed. "It's funny how we leave your place to come here for company, and end up doing the exact thing we were doing before we left."

Edward chuckled. "Yes, funny that."

Still no one turned up and the conversation drifted on to the subject of the others. Edward told me about them.

Alice was working for a small fashion magazine, but wanted to get into designing clothes. It was hard not to notice her interest in clothes, for she was always enthusiastic to go shopping and was always pointing out clothes she disliked (to put it mildly) and those that she approved of. Apparently she spent lots of her free time just designing clothes for the fun of it.

Jasper was Edward and Emmett's best friend throughout middle school and high school, getting together with Alice during sophomore year. He was a high school history teacher, but he loved his job. When he spoke of the subject, his eyes ignited with such passion, it could only be rivalled with the look he gave Alice.

Rosalie and Emmett owned a small auto shop where they fixed up cars. It surprised me when I heard this; I didn't imagine Rosalie to do that kind of work. But apparently, this was her passion. Rosalie had been with Emmett since high school as well.

I admired them all for their love of each other and what they did. Their fondness for each other was almost tangible. I couldn't be happier for them.

Just as we finished speaking about Alice, she bounded through the door. We had been so immersed in our conversation that we hadn't heard the car come down the drive.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear," I murmured quietly to Edward, to which his musical laughter filled the room and my heart.

"Ah! There you are, Bella! We were looking for you. I'm taking you shopping!"

_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

"Now, now, Bella, don't be like that! It'll be fun!"

_Crap, had I said that out loud?_

"Yes, you did," Alice answered me with a sweet smile on her face.

_What the heck, I did it again?!_ The look of confusion on my face deepened even more.

"Alice, stop messing with her," Edward chided her from my side. He then turned to me. "No, you didn't say anything. She was just working off your words of protest from the other times, and your facial expressions. I must say, your face, especially your eyes, are very expressive. And beautiful." He added the last part very quietly, looking at me with those fantastically deep emerald eyes. I was drowning in them. But...in a good way, of course.

Alice took my arm during the silence, taking me off guard, and began dragging me to the door. But not before I grabbed a hold of Edward's wrist. He looked at me with a look of pure terror.

"Nuh uh, mister. If I ain't getting out of this one, then neither are you. Besides, it'll be more bearable if you are there."

Edward's expression softened and he smiled at me as he followed Alice out the front door. I noticed Jasper standing just outside the door, and he followed Alice to her Porsche, after Alice had pushed Edward and I to his Volvo, parting with an explanation of 'Need more room for bags, so taking two cars...'

The drive to Port Angeles was pleasant. Yet different. I could feel electricity flowing through both of us and around the car, and it would jolt, becoming more powerful and overwhelming when either of us would make eye contact. It made me want to reach out and touch his hand, or caress the smooth skin of his cheek. _Bad Bella!_ I scolded myself, banishing the thoughts from my mind. I had never had these feelings in my life. Not before I was a genie, or since then. Until now. And even then, I could hardly understand them.

I knew Edward was different to the others. He was genuinely kind and caring, not a phoney like a few I had encountered. And he took the time to get to know me, and seemed like he really wanted to do so, not feeling obligated, or anything. He made me feel happy. And he made me feel like I had known him longer than I had.

And I wished my time with him would never end.

Though I admitted to myself that I felt like this, I would never admit it to anyone else. Besides, if Edward found out, he would be sure to freak out, and just quickly rush through his wishes or not even use them and dismiss me. I didn't want that to happen. They could be potentially life changing, depending on what you wished for.

And to add to this torturous ride of feeling this way and not being able to touch him, Edward was driving slower than usual. I wasn't sure whether he could feel what I was feeling, and was going slow because of this for some unknown reason, or to prolong the amount of time before the shopping trip with Alice that lay ahead. Whichever, I did not know.

I thought about my powers. I could always look into his mind and see what he was thinking. But I never liked using this gift. So I rarely did. It was such an invasion of privacy, and I would never do that to anyone, especially not on Edward.

I sighed, my head drooping, my hair partially falling in front of my face. I guess I will never know.

Edward brushed my hair back behind my ear so he could see my face. He had obviously heard my little wistful sigh and looked at me with curiosity, concern and another emotion lingering in his great, green orbs.

I smiled reassuringly at him and he turned his gaze back to the road, though his concern did not seem to dissipate.

When we arrived at the mall, Edward parked a few spots down from Alice's Porsche, where a silhouette was visible in the car, bouncing on the spot. Jasper had obviously kept her inside the car while they waited.

"Might as well accept our doom," Edward murmured, smiling, before exiting the car. He was at my door before I could even move.

He opened the door and held out his hand. I took it and gasped. The electricity, which I had always felt when Edward touched me, and which seemed so much stronger in the car, was like what I felt during the drive, but so much more concentrated into the touch.

I looked at Edward to see him looking at our hands wide eyed.

"Can you feel that?" I asked quietly, taking the chance to know whether it was only me who felt this, or it went both ways. If he denied and wondered what I was talking about, I could always shrug it off...

Edward didn't answer, only moving his gaze from our hands to my eyes, his eyes filled with wonder, awe, and again, that emotion that I was unable to place in the car. This confirmed it.

He pulled me up from my seat, his eyes never leaving mine, and closed the door. We stood still, continuing to stare into each other's eyes and I didn't even realising that we were unconsciously leaning into one another. His cool, sweet breath fanned my face, and I felt my eyes drifting shut. Our lips were inches apart when suddenly I was ripped from Edward's grasp.

"Come on, enough time for kissy-kissy later!" Alice pulled me through the electronic doors without glancing back at me.

I, however, looked back to see Edward looking after me wistfully, before he sighed, his eyes downcast, his expression disappointed.

I frowned to myself, a little upset. Was Edward disappointed that he had almost kissed me? Or that he didn't kiss me? I was so confused! I was going to be gone when he had used all his wishes. What was I getting myself into? Obviously Edward had the same thought.

I was very unhappy with this revelation of the disappointment. Thinking of how the kiss would be if Alice hadn't interrupted consumed my thoughts, making my face flush, my lips curl upward into a smile, and my heart beat erratically. If only Edward felt the same way...

But even if he did feel that way, I was still coming to a full circle. I would eventually be gone. Out of his life. _Out of sight, out of mind,_ I though bitterly. Though he certainly wouldn't leave my thoughts, no matter who my master is.

Alice dragged me from store to store, not allowing me to have a say in what she purchased unless it was to suggest something which there was a chance she would approve. This was because all I would ever say would involve me worrying over the price of the outfit, the style or complaining that we had enough, and I was tired or hungry.

"Alice!" I whined. She was incessantly throwing more outfits over the door of the changing room for me to try on while the boys waited outside, chatting quietly amongst themselves. "We have been walking around for hours, no breaks whatsoever, I have been trying on clothes practically non-stop since we got here, and my legs are killing me!"

"Fine," she sighed. "Just try on these last bits of clothing, then one more store, _then_ we'll stop at the food court for a snack."

I sighed. That was the best I would get. I knew she wouldn't give in if I tried to get her to stop shopping and let us go home.

After paying for the clothing she had picked out, Alice led me out of the store and stopped in front of Edward and Jasper. Jasper pecked Alice on the lips, and Edward smiled at me, taking my hand in one of his warm ones.

Alice decided to tell the plan to them. "Okay, here's the dealio. Little Miss WhinyPants here," she began, causing Jasper and Edward to snicker quietly, while she gave me a pointed glare, "can't tough it up for a little shopping, so we are just going to head to one more store, then get a snack."

Alice headed off in the direction of this other store and Edward looked down at me and smiled gratefully. "You earned us a break. Well done."

I chuckled and stopped short when I saw the store Alice was entering. I blanched.

Edward followed my gaze, eyebrows furrowed, and immediately his face was flushed, his eyes widened. He looked even more handsome when he was flustered!

We caught up with Alice, who was holding up various bits of lingerie for Jasper, smiling and winking alluringly to him.

"Ah, there you are, Bella," Alice said, putting down the offending articles of lace and turning her attention to me. Jasper and Edward separated with us, heading to a corner of the store to wait.

"Alice, I don't think—" I began, but was cut off.

"No, no, no. No buts. I _said_ one more store. Now, here, start trying these on." Alice shoved a pile of silk and lace at me, but I was unable to tell one piece of lingerie from the others. She sensed my confusion and rolled her eyes at my cluelessness, handing me one particularly skimpy piece and shoving me towards the changing rooms. "Then you call me and I'll see whether it'll suffice." She must have sensed my feelings – though only picking up a little of my complete and utter mortification – and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I see how...reserved you and Edward still are with each other." _Well, we _are_ just acting! _I thought. "So I'm just giving you a little...push. You know, go out there, and just strut your stuff while you're with him! You guys are together, and from what I've heard, a while. Just let go! Let it loose!" Alice giggled, jiggling her arms a little, being silly, and gave me another big push and I stumbled carelessly into the cubicle. "Hold on, I'll get Edward," was the last thing she whispered before she disappeared, closing the door behind her.

Using my gift, I immediately caused a disruption. There was suddenly an alarm, accompanied by yelling and lots of shuffled footsteps. I ran out of the change room to 'see' what all the commotion was about.

A small helper monkey **(A/N: you know, the small spider monkeys who help the disabled and such)** was clinging onto a small piece of cloth from the shop (though it was hard to identify exactly what it was), and the owner was chasing the animal around the store trying to corner it, all the while knocking down stands and stacks. The store employees were trying to help, and the customers were leaving.

I put down whatever Alice had handed me, and grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him through the exit of the store to a seat nearby.

"Phew. That was a close one," I sighed, exhausted, plopping down on the bench.

Edward chuckled and sat down next to me. Alice and Jasper began heading towards us, disappointment clearly written on Alice's face, having been disrupted whilst shopping. Edward pulled me against him and nuzzled his face in my hair as Alice reached us ahead of Jasper.

"Okay, let's get food! I'm hungry! Now, I forgot to mention that we are going to meet Emmett and Rosalie here. They had something to do earlier, so are only meeting us now...Rose wants to just hang out. Emmett decided to tag along. They are going to meet us at the food court," Alice told us.

But almost immediately, booming laughter reached our ears, causing many heads of the public to turn in the direction of its source.

"Someone call the fire department because Bella's face is flaming!" Emmett laughed. My cheeks got hotter, causing him to erupt again into another burst of laughter. Rose was trailing behind with a dismal look on her face. It turned to slight irritation with Emmett's outburst.

All of a sudden there was a loud _SMACK!_ Rosalie was frowning at her husband, whose face immediately turned serious as he held her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Rose smiled back weakly.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I exchanged confused glances. Rose noticed this and shifted uncomfortably so I broke the silence.

"Let's get some chow!"

**A/N:**** Oooh! Why is Rose and Emmett acting weird? Keep on reading to find out!**

**Thanks for the reviews, but seriously, guys! Really! I appreciate those of you who have made suggestions, and those who give praise, but I would really love it if more of you could review. **

**But still, reviews are still a major part of the story's progress. If no one speaks to me, then I can't fix the story if there are problems or anything because I won't know what you guys think!**

**I've had writer's block for a while, see?**

**Anyway, I have a busy two weeks ahead of me. Though I shall try to update as soon as possible.**


	5. Job offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, as Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N: Rose pregnant, eh? Haha. Well, I am not going to say anything. I want to hear more of your theories. Muahahaha!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**BPOV**

"_Let's get some chow!"_

Rose smiled at me appreciatively. I smiled back. We could tell that something had happened with Rose that made her upset, and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

We arrived at the food court and split up into couples to purchase our food. I took Edward behind one of the bushes that were scattered throughout the food court and making sure no one was looking, conjured a burger with fries and a chicken Caesar salad.

"What? It was unnecessary to purchase it," I said in response to Edward's questioning glance.

We found seats and ate while waiting for the others to arrive. Alice and Emmett came back with mountains of food, while Rose and Jasper came back with moderate quantities. Alice was always surprising me. I was amazed that such a small person could consume that much food. It seemed Emmett and Alice shared that gene.

I observed Rosalie and Emmett a lot closer as we ate in silence. Emmett would make the occasional joke or recall a particular anecdote, causing a bout of laughter from the rest of us, but I barely paid attention. Rose still looked unhappy about something, and between the conversation that Emmett would supply, he would continually glance worriedly at Rose, whose eyes rarely left her tray of food.

I didn't want to pry and I figured if there was something bothering her, it wasn't anyone else's business. And if she wanted to share, then she would.

So after lunch Alice dragged us all back to more stores (thank goodness not going back to the lingerie store) and resumed throwing clothes over the changing room door at me.

When looking at the rack, Alice would also say loudly to the rest of us what would make the piece of clothing improve to her standards.

"You see this? The neckline is horrid! It will choke the life out of you! And no one has shoulders that narrow. It should be able to fit comfortably, and still look stylish at the same time..." Alice rambled on and on, moving onto the next piece on the rack. Other customers were watching the crazed pixie warily and would move away if she seemed to be heading in their direction.

I sighed and Edward squeezed my hand. "If she continues this way for much longer, I think I will make the universe implode....Darn. I'm not that powerful. Which means I also can't speed up the apocalypse..." I mused.

"I'm grateful that you can't do that. And it's not really great to have a suicidal genie by your side. It's scary," Edward joked.

"What can I say? Alice brings out that side of me."

I covered my face when a squeal of horror alerted us – and everyone else in the store – to Alice having found a particularly bad piece of clothing. Edward sighed in exasperation and eyed the door, calculating the chance of our escape without Alice noticing.

"No way, guys! I have my eye on you! Besides, Emmett is working with me!" I looked around to see Emmett reluctantly walking towards the door to guard it.

Edward and I shot him looks of betrayal. He responded with an apologetic face. "Sorry. She paid me off. And if I'm not getting out of here, then neither are you!" Emmett's apologetic face changed, an evil smile appearing on his lips, penting his fingers. He reminded me of Mr Burns from _The Simpsons_.

I sighed yet again, resigned to my fate. I pushed down Edward onto an armchair in the store and tentatively sat on his lap. We had not crossed these kinds of boundaries before, which made this so much more nerve-racking. How would Edward respond?

I didn't get a chance to answer this question myself before he pulled me to him, so my back was lying against his chest, my body melting in his arms. He rested his chin on my shoulder and I could feel his breath tickle my cheek, which I could feel to be some shade of scarlet.

"I wish Alice had the opportunity to do what she loves professionally: become a fashion designer," Edward spoke abruptly.

I smiled. This was so like Edward, to wish for something that was for the benefit of others, and not himself. He was so selfless. My eye started to prick with tears.

"Uh...Bella?" Edward began turning his head to look at me, with concern.

"Oh right," I muttered under my breath and granted this wish.

"Bella?" he asked again. I sighed, and explained to him that there was not an instantaneous effect.

To this, Edward started grumbling under his breath, unsure of how long he would have to wait until what he wished for came true. I chuckled, shaking my head. Selfless? That he is. Patient? That's a different question.

But at that moment a middle aged woman, wearing stylish clothing stalked up to Alice.

"What did you say about that blouse?" the woman asked incredulously.

Alice looked at her with an 'isn't it obvious' expression and then repeated all her criticisms of it, gesturing to various parts of it as she explained, arms flailing wildly. It was rather comical.

The woman's tight, thin lips slowly curved into an approving smile.

I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because the woman lowered her voice, but I knew that this was the doings of Edward's wish. My work was done.

Edward looked at me questioningly.

I shrugged at smile at him. "It seems you really didn't have to wait that long after all."

A look of understanding flickered on his face and he grinned. Nothing else was said as we waited for Alice to finish talking to the lady.

After about another five minutes of conversation between the two, Alice and the woman exchanged contact details. The woman exited the store, her head held high and a smile on her features, as Alice bounded over to us, gesturing for the others to join.

"Oh. My. GOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH!!!!" she squealed excitedly and clapped her hands together, unable to contain her enthusiasm and joy. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down but it had no effect.

She then dove into her story. The woman had overheard everything that Alice said, criticisms and appraisals, and had thought good of Alice's fashion sense. She had approached and spoke with Alice about a job opening in her company. Alice told her of her love of designing clothing, and the woman had exchanged phone numbers with her to get back to her about what's available. We all congratulated her, and she was grinning so big it looked like it would hurt.

"Do you know what this calls for?" Alice asked not too long after, with a solemn expression on her face. We all looked at her suspiciously, wondering about her abrupt change of mood.

"Uh...no..." Emmett decided to take the bait.

"CELEBRATIONS!!!!" Alice yelled, excited, causing about three quarters of everybody in earshot to turn to look at us.

I blushed and turned my face into Edward's shoulder. He was holding my hand, using his thumb to rub soothing circles on the back of my hand. I had to hand it to him – well, us. At first when we began to act as a couple around his family it had been awkward, but now we felt entirely comfortable around each other. I was just scared that I would accidentally or unknowingly overstep a boundary and loose this comfort we have.

"What do you have in mind, Alice?" Edward asked politely. That was one thing, among many, that I loved about Edward. He was always so polite and gentlemanly.

"Clubbing!" Alice enthused.

"No way, Alice. I'm really not up for that kind of activity tonight." Rose looked slightly more cheerful than when we first met up with her, but her underlying unhappiness was still visible in her expression, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

Alice apparently noticed this and softened up, concerned for her friend and sister-in-law, and suggested a family dinner instead, to which all of us agreed.

--

"Alice, I told you I had a perfectly good dress at home. It was not necessary to go behind my back and purchase one yourself."

Alice had insisted to go dress shopping after we had made our plans for the evening, but I had protested, saying I had one already and she had let Edward and I go home without a word. She said she wanted to buy one more thing for Jasper before she left and waved us off with a twinkle in her eye that said she was planning something.

I had conjured up a simple, yet beautiful, black dress that hugged my curves and flowed to my knees, and brought it to the Cullen household at five o'clock for Alice to prepare me. When we arrived at the house, I showed Alice the dress and she had a guilty look on her face, admitting that she had purchased one for me because she didn't believe me.

I felt so bad for making her feel guilty that I easily forgave her and she brightened back up, gushing about how beautiful the dress was.

"Oh ye of little faith," I said, playfully patting her head. "You should trust me more."

Alice rolled her eyes and proceeded to the torture.

About an hour later she finished, and commenced beautifying herself up.

"Yeah, because you need it," I joked. I laughed to myself at my joke implying she was ugly.

"Shut up and be grateful!" Alice called back to me from her en suite bathroom, though I could hear quietened giggles escape her.

"I am grateful," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

We had reservations at seven thirty for eight people at a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. Alice had called up Esme and Carlisle and invited them to come after she had made the plans.

Soon enough Alice was pushing me out the door of her room and leading me downstairs. I walked slowly in the death trap heels that Alice forced me into, cautious of my steps, so as not to fall. As I approached the last step I looked up to see Edward gaping at me. His eyes roamed my body, causing me to blush profusely, before resting on my face. He offered me his beautiful crooked smile and I smiled back tentatively.

Alice chose this moment to push me out of the way and run into Jasper's arms, squealing for what seemed to be the millionth time today.

Edward held out his hand, which I took, saying, "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you. You look wonderful, too," I told him shyly. Edward was wearing black slacks and a dark green button up shirt that emphasised his muscular form. He brought our hands to his lips and kissed the back of my hand tenderly. My breathing quickened.

Rosalie soon walked down the stairs, face blank and stood beside Emmett, who still had a mask of worry whenever he looked at Rose. She seemed to be off in her own world. I wondered what caused her to be like this?

At that moment Esme appeared from the kitchen, Carlisle in hand.

"Oh! Everyone's ready! Oh my, you all look wonderful!" she exclaimed, before hesitating. "I must get photos of everyone." Esme rushed out of the room again, only to appear not a second later, camera in hand.

We all posed, and about ten photos later, after reminders of the reservation time, we all headed out of the house.

"Meet you there!" we all called to each other, each couple taking separate cars.

Edward walked me to the passenger side of the car and helped me in. His eyes never left me, and it was beginning to make me feel flustered and self-conscious.

The drive was again, filled with that same electricity we have encountered on our last drive to Port Angeles. It was so strong, and Edward looked so good, that I just wanted to pounce on him and kiss him.

Edward came to a halt in front of a small but elegant restaurant and looked around. It seemed that we were the first to arrive. The rest of his family did not drive as fast as Edward.

He helped me out of the car, then lead me to the restaurant.

"Reservation for eight under Cullen," Edward told the hostess politely, as she openly ogled him. I cleared my throat and moved closer to him, feeling territorial.

The hostess noticed this and her lips turned down in a small frown. At least she wasn't a glarer.

Edward also seemed to notice my reaction and chuckled. "Jealous?" he whispered in my ear, trying to keep a straight face, but the corners of his mouth were twitching upward. I could smell his amazingly intoxicating scent. It was the most fantastic aroma...

I blushed and turned my head away. We followed the hostess to a large circular table near the corner of the room, allowing for privacy.

Edward sat down next to me on one of the cushioned seats and sighed. I looked at him curiously. In response, he pointed to a blonde man who was leaning against one of the counters not too far away, staring in my direction. Even when I glared at him, his gaze still did not relent. Edward growled. Yes, growled. _Wow, that was sexy..._

I turned away uncomfortable, taking Edward's hand and placing it, intertwined with mine, on the table, hoping this moron will take a hint. Apparently not.

"Hello, my name is Mike and I'll be your waiter this evening," he said, appearing next to us, eyes never leaving me. They occasionally drifted down to my breasts and I could have sworn drool pooled up in the corner of his mouth. I shuddered.

"The rest of our party has not arrived yet. Please stop staring at my _fiancée_ in the most crude fashion and leave," Edward told the waiter forcefully, while I covered my cleavage with my arms, uncomfortable.

As soon as he left, I felt better. Edward still looked murderously angry and I felt I should soothe him.

"So, it seems we've taken a step in our fake relationship, eh?" I teased, wiggling my eyebrows, yet saying the word 'fake' with the utmost resentment.

He relaxed and smiled, looking at me sheepishly, whilst his cheeks flushed a little. "Sorry. I wanted him to leave, and I don't know if he would have left if I mentioned girlfriend."

"That's fine, Edward." I looked down shyly, flushing at the way he was looking at me.

At that moment, Alice decided to appear. She looked deep in thought and uncharacteristically calm. "Hey guys," she said, eyeing us with a strange look on her face. What had made her change her mood so suddenly?

"Alice, where are the others?" Edward inquired, completely composed again.

"Jazz is parking the Porche, Rose and Em are...you don't want to know, and Carlisle and Esme have yet to have arrived. Though, they should steer clear of the west side of the parking lot." She murmured the last part to herself, and we all shuddered. We all knew that Rosalie and Emmett were the most physical and flamboyant of their relationship, but I was surprised she would be up for sex even when Rose had been so upset so little time ago.

Not too long after, Jasper seated himself next to Alice, taking her hand. Carlisle and Esme, sat down, smiling at us all, and not a second after, a flustered Rosalie and a grinning Emmett walked in through the door.

Once we had all ordered and received our food, Alice stood up, clinking her knife to her wine glass to get everyone's attention. "Okay, I know I've told you all what happened. Except Esme and Carlisle," she said, glancing at them. They smiled and gestured for her to continue. She repeated the story of being offered a job, squealing again at the end, and everyone gave their congratulations.

Throughout dinner, Alice continued to watch Edward and I. I was worried. And I couldn't decipher her expression to see what was wrong. We continued to act the same, holding hands – which still sent the electricity through my body, and I think Edward's, too – and smiling at each other.

Esme and Carlisle were in deep conversation with Alice and Jasper, still talking about her news, when Rosalie started to speak up. Emmett looked at her with an 'are you sure' expression. She nodded lamely. She seemed to be back to her dismal self. I wondered what could have caused her to be so unhappy.

The others, besides Edward and myself, seemed too absorbed in their conversation and didn't notice her. Emmett stood up and began to copy Alice's gesture of tapping his knife to the wine glass. Of course, all of his muscle went into the movement, and the glass cracked and fell apart, tinkering to the floor. Edward and I snickered to ourselves, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme looked up with shocked faces, and even Rosalie cracked a smile. Emmett merely shrugged, placed the shattered glass back down and mumbled, "Got your attention, didn't I?"

Once our despicable waiter cleaned it up and left, not before eyeing me in inappropriate areas again, Rosalie cleared her throat and spoke up.

"I – well, Emmett and I – have some news to share with you all as well."

**A/N:**** Hello. Thanks for your comments on last chapter. Review and tell me what your theories are. Or tell me what you thought of the story overall. Or tell me what coloured socks you are wearing. Anything, really as I rather enjoy getting reviews. Tell me a joke, limerick, make a suggestion. It doesn't matter what! **


	6. Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews. **

**BPOV**

"_I – well, Emmett and I – have some news to share with you all as well."_

We all watched Rose breathe in deeply, Emmett rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Before I met up with you guys at the mall, Emmett and I went to get ourselves checked," she began, watching us before continuing. "Emmett and I have wanted to...start a family for a little while now." A look of understanding crossed everyone's features. Alice spoke up before Rose was able to get another word in.

"But if you wanted this, then why are you so upset about being pregnant, Rose?" Alice asked, confused.

Rose's jaw dropped. "I am not pregnant! Are you calling me fat?!" she snapped.

Alice immediately backtracked. "No, no, I don't mean it that way. It's just that the way you've been acting...and what you said...I didn't – I mean..." she trailed off, shaking her head furiously, staring wide-eyed at Rose, who suddenly burst into laughter.

The rest of us snickered a little bit while we waited for Rose to elaborate further. She calmed down not too long after and her face turned sombre again.

"Sorry, Alice. It was just too funny watching a pixie stammer." Rose sighed. "Well, we went to see what the problem is...why I haven't gotten pregnant yet." She began breathing quicker, eyes watering.

At this revelation, there were many 'oh's muttered around the table as they fully understood the issue. I felt sorry for Rose. I didn't know this was so important to her.

"Yeah," she mumbled quietly. "There's a problem..." – she started crying, tears silently streaming down her face – "...with me!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms around Emmett, who held her, a few tears running down his cheeks. He hated to see his wife so upset.

I squeezed Edward's hand, which squeezed back, and looked at him, then around the table. Everyone had the same look of concern for Rosalie, who seemed to take it all upon herself, and even Alice and Esme were tearing up.

"Are you sure, dear? Is there any chance at all?" Esme asked tentatively, worried about further upsetting her.

Rose shook her head, tears unrelentingly flowing down her cheeks.

After a moments silence, Emmett spoke up. "Um, I think I should take her home, now." Emmett easily picked up Rose from his lap when everyone nodded. She continued crying silently, arms wrapped around his neck, and her head resting on his chest. It was a heart breaking sight.

There was silence for a little while after the couple had left when everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts. I worried for Rose, who obviously wanted this so badly and was incapable of it.

Edward broke the silence.

"It's getting late..." he trailed off.

Everyone agreed to leave and the bill was paid for. As we were walking out I saw the creepy waiter eyeing me again. His eyes roamed my body hungrily and I felt exposed. He looked in my eyes and winked. I shuddered.

"What is it, Bella? Are you cold?" Edward asked concerned.

"I feel violated," I said, grimacing at the thought of the blonde waiter's watchful eye. The only person I would want looking at me in that way was standing next to me. And he would never feel that way. Even if he did, nothing could ever happen.

Edward's brow furrowed in confusion, and then he followed my gaze, his expression immediately shifting. He glared fiercely at Mike who visibly shrunk and walked away in fear.

I giggled, relieved and grateful. "Thanks."

This caught Edward's attention, who had up till then continued staring at the closed door Mike had disappeared into.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I didn't like the way he was looking at you. Some ought to respect women..." Edward began grumbling to himself as we headed into the cool night air.

We got back home and decided to watch a movie as the night out ended early due to the upsetting news. I changed into my comfy clothes as I thought about everything that had happened today. Alice's job offer, Rose's news, and in addition to this, the looks that Alice kept on giving Edward and I kept moving to the forefront of my mind. What did they mean?

The movie had begun playing and I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed Edward put on a random movie. It seemed he was, too, thinking about the night's revelations.

He sat down next to me on the sofa and hesitantly put his arm over my shoulders. This whole act thing has screwed up our view of how we act when others aren't around. We are comfortable with each other, but we don't want to do something that will revoke these feelings.

I sighed and leant into him, instantly feeling his posture relax and his arm squeeze more protectively around my shoulder. It was a fantastic feeling, this feeling of comfort and security. I just wanted more.

The movie was playing but I was not watching. I was doing many things simultaneously. I was thinking about all the news from the day (still). I was thinking about Alice's looks at the dinner. I was thinking about Edward's soft torso on which I was leaning against. I was thinking about his gentle breaths coming and going. And I was thinking of his warm scent that filled my nose and fogged up my mind. I was thinking how my eyelids were feeling awfully heavy...

I woke up as a gentle light flickered behind my eyelids. I groaned and snuggled my head more into my pillow and ignore the light that was disturbing the best sleep of my existence.

I was comfortable and half asleep, not awake enough to be aware of my surroundings. After a few minutes of trying to ignore the light, it would not relent, so I figured it the best time to get up.

I groaned and tried to lift myself up, while my eyes fluttered open.

It was then I realised that I was not in my room in Edward's house lying atop my bed. Instead I found to be in Edward's lounge room lying atop none other than Edward himself. An awake Edward. Who was watching me intensely with a look of...happiness or pleasure? _What did I do?_ I thought, panicked.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I gasped, pulling myself off him, only to spin off the couch and I braced myself for impact. Edward quickly reached out to stop my fall, but only ended up being pulled down in the process.

"Oof!" I said as I landed on the floor. Edward landed slightly to my side, having swerved at the last millisecond so as not to squash me.

"Sorry about that," I said again quietly, turning on my side to look at Edward. My now slightly sore back didn't allow me much movement. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. It's alright, I am used to your clumsy tendencies. I find it rather endearing when it is not incapacitating." He smiled at me as I blushed profusely at his comment and I could feel the electricity swirling around us again.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he murmured.

He slowly reached out with one of his hands and ran it along the length of my cheekbone and down my jaw. My breathing picked up and he smiled warmly at me.

"Do you feel alright? You landed on your back which must have hurt." Edward asked concerned.

"Oh, it's fine. The rug cushioned my fall a little," I told him and began to get up as if to prove myself. This action didn't go very well, causing me to wince and gasp in pain, both of which didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He caught me as I fell back onto the floor.

"It doesn't look like we can be doing anything today. How about we have a movie day? It seems neither of us were really paying attention to the one on last night."

I agreed and when I tried to get up again, Edward pushed me back down. I looked at him questioningly.

"You'll hurt yourself-"

"Then I'll transport myself."

"No, don't do that. It takes the fun out of this." And with that he picked me up bridal style, making the air whoosh out of me, and glided to Edward's room. He set me on the bed and began putting a movie on the large television fixed to the wall opposite the bed.

"It's just larger in here. I hope that's ok," he said, turning to me with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's nice in here," I told him admiring the beautiful room. It had thick golden carpet on the floor with a large black leather couch pressed up against the one wall. The king size bed sat in the middle of the room, and was extremely soft and comfortable. It faced the television, and the adjacent wall to it was covered in CDs – looking better stocked than a music store – and a sophisticated looking sound system.

Edward finally managed to put on the movie, which happened to be Romeo and Juliet, and picked me up again to settle me against the headboard of his head, propped up against some pillows he placed there. Once he was in a similar position, he put his arm around me, pulling me up against his body again – which I immediately melted into – and began the movie.

Throughout the movie Edward was whispering Romeo's lines into my ear and I could feel his eyes never leave me. His irresistible, velvet voice made the actor's voice sound weak and coarse in comparison.

I eventually began crying when the part came where Juliet woke to find her new husband dead. Edward gently began wiping my tears away as the scene finished and I smiled happily at his touch.

Soon the movie ended but I was so comfortable in Edward's arms that I didn't want to move, and for some reason I could feel myself getting drowsy.

"Go to sleep, love," Edward murmured, placing a kiss in my hair. My heart picked up at 'love'.

Nonetheless, my eyes closed and I was immediately overcome by sleep. I close my eyes after seeing Edward in front of me, only to see him again as I reopen them.

I was aware in some part of my mind that I was dreaming, but I still wanted to be held by Edward. He made me feel whole.

He was standing in the distance, not too far that I couldn't see his beautiful green eyes, but I was unable to reach out and touch him unless I walked.

As I took my first step, I could see all my surroundings move around me acknowledging that I had moved that little bit, but Edward stayed that same distance away. No matter how many steps I took I would never get closer, and his expression grew more and more anxious. I'm sure mine mirrored his.

Soon I could feel a restraint around my arms holding me back. I clawed at him, trying to be released, and could feel the metal bonds that marked my kind present there.

I looked down at them, confused, then back at Edward. These bonds had never caused me physical incapability. But then again this was a dream...

"Bella, come to me, love. Don't let them hold you. They can be overcome," Edward encouraged me, beckoning with his arms for me to make my way to him.

I tried to listen to him, but I could never get closer.

I soon awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, still lying in Edward's bed. I could feel my back was not hurting as much anymore. Oh, the wonders of his magnificently soft bed.

Edward was sleeping with his arms wrapped around me and the blanket over us. He must have moved us after I fell asleep earlier.

I was perfectly content to watch him sleep, so that's what I did. I watched his breath come and go evenly, with his lips slightly parted. He still looked beautiful when he was asleep.

I moved a little bit and he unconsciously tightened his grip on me, pulling me closer to his chest. I could smell his scent even more from there and I breathed in deeply, a smile creeping on my features, my eyes closing once again. My heart was beating erratically at the close contact.

Soon, though, I felt Edward groan and moved, and then freeze as if he only just realised that I was there. He loosened up and leant over so that I felt his face was just above mine. He stayed still for a moment before he sighed.

"Ah, Bella. You are so beautiful, love," he murmured very quietly that I had a hard time catching what he said. He gently cupped my cheeks with his soft hand and slowly and gently kissed my forehead.

He had done this before, but the absence of other people around us and his words seemed to show so much affection and show the real truth behind the words.

Edward sighed and removed his hand from my cheek. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact. He moved his hand to my forehead and stroked my hair once, before calling my name, trying to awake me from my fake slumber.

I sighed and stretched, feigning grogginess. I looked around and pretended to look a little surprised that I was here.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward said, looking deeply into my eyes. That was the second time he called me beautiful in such a small amount of time. It made me blush. His smile grew wider at this. He looked outside and then said, "Well, good afternoon, I should say. We sure did sleep at lot today, eh?" He chuckled and began to get up.

"Yeah, which means we'll probably be up all night."

"True, true. But we can think of something to do."

I got up and cringed at the pain on my back. It was more of a dull ache after that rest on the soft bed but it was still unpleasant.

We went downstairs to the kitchen and both of us plopped on a stool at the bench lazily.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Mmm...." Edward contemplated, pursing his lips. Oh how I wish I could kiss those wonderful puckered lips. "Pizza."

Immediately I made two gourmet pizzas appear in front of us and we began to devour them. We ate slowly, savouring our food, and talking. Once we were done I leaned back and patted my now full stomach, satisfied.

"Look, it's a clear sky out," Edward observed, pointing out the window. Indeed, there was not a cloud in the sky and the moon was bright, and all of the stars were visible.

"Let's go to our meadow." With that he took my hand and brought me to the Volvo. I loved it how he began calling it _our_ meadow, when he was the founder of it. It was our place, away from everything.

As we approached the trail I realised that we would have to walk through the woods in the dark. I panicked.

"Uh, Edward. It's dark, are you sure we can find our way?" I asked him nervously, playing with the hem of my shirt.

Edward halted the movement of my hands and took them into his, giving me a smile. "I promise I won't let you get lost."

I smiled and believed his words. Edward would never let anything bad happen to me, and I loved him for it.

And with that thought did I really realise the extent of my feelings. I had spent a little over a month with Edward and he has treated me better than any of my other masters. He cares for my needs, my feelings and me in general. He is so kind and thoughtful and gentlemanly. He is so perfect. And I love him.

Absorbed in these thoughts I hadn't realised that Edward had led us the way to the meadow. All without incident. I wasn't surprised, though. He was good at everything.

We lay down alongside each other and gazed at the stars. They were twinkling in the sky, watching us as we were watching them.

For hours we named off constellations to one another, often bringing up stories of their histories. It was really interesting and I wondered how Edward knew all of this. I voiced my questions.

"The family did a lot of hiking when we were younger and Carlisle used to relay a lot of these stories to us as we camped."

I sighed as he mentioned his family when he was younger. I couldn't help but feel a loss to my parents whose lives I had been taken from without so much as a goodbye.

"What is it? Why do you look so sad?" Edward asked, watching me closely.

I shrugged it off. "I'm not sad. Just thinking of...stuff. Nothing consequential. "

"No, you're not." What can I say; I was never a good liar. "Tell me what's bothering you," he murmured, brushing a hand along my face.

I leaned slightly into the touch and looked deep into Edward's eyes. I was mesmerised into telling the truth. "I was thinking about my parents....I left without even giving them a goodbye." My voice cracked on the last word.

Edward's face softened and he reached out and held me comfortingly as I attempted to overcome the grief I felt. He rocked me, holding me tight and whispering comforting words in my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

His warm, soft embrace soothed me and soon I was drifting...

**A/N:**** Salutations. **

**Thank you for your reviews. Sorry for not updating in a while. School has been unkind. Isn't it always? I had a massive physics assignment to do, and it included a speech, which I am certain I did badly in because I stuffed up. It included a PowerPoint presentation and I was in the middle of it and said, 'Thank you'. Then everyone clapped, I begin packing up and I clicked to go to the next slide, expecting it to end, and up comes another slide. So I curse loudly in front of the class (it was an automatic response), whilst everyone else is snickering at me, apologise profusely and continue my speech (which I had to make up on the spot seeing as I had no notes for the rest). Gah! It was so bad. I hate reliving it! Then why did I write it? I don't know...I'm in a weird mood.... **

**I apologise for my babbling.**

**BY THE WAY, if anyone has any suggestions or good ideas or criticisms they would like to share, please do so. It will really help. And the reviews keep me writing.**

**Notice some Twilight quotes? Hee hee.**

**Fare thee well, good citizens!**

**SultanSteph**


	7. Confrontation and news

**A/N:**** Thank you for your reviews. Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I would say I was busy, because I was, but in addition to this, I had writer's block. And it was my birthday on Tuesday, so I was kind of celebrating. All of these factors hindered my ability to get out this chapter sooner. So, about this writer's block... when I was in the shower one day, I was like, "AHA!" *lightbulb turns on above head* and then I got to writing again. Huzzah.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Twilight saga. Not in the slightest.**

**

* * *

BPOV**

_His warm, soft embrace soothed me and soon I was drifting..._

Edward walked into his parents' house with me trailing behind. I had been visiting with Edward a lot since I first met them, but I never felt entirely comfortable with walking in unannounced.

But Emmett took care of that for me.

"Heeyyy!!! Well, if it isn't Edward! And, of course, little blushing Bella!" He said loudly as we walked in the door, of course, triggering my blush. He laughed, which echoed throughout the house. It seemed a great contrast in emotions from the last time we saw him. He got up and headed our way.

"Hey, fattie," I joked to Emmett as he approached us. It was painfully obvious that it was muscle, but it was just fun to tease him and watch him get all defensive.

"Hey! It's not fat! It's muscle!" He defended himself while everybody else in the room – who I had not noticed before – were snickering to themselves. To this he began to flex his biceps. "See? Feel that? Yeah..." he said, admiring his own muscles.

Men.

"Sure, sure," I said, patting his large shoulder and biting my lip to hide my smile, "keep telling yourself that."

Emmett _hmph_-ed and walked over to Rosalie on the couch who was talking with Jasper and Alice.

Edward took my hand, still chuckling to himself, and pulled me to the loveseat next to the couch. Alice looked up and happily greeted us. Rosalie looked up and smiled.

Jasper continued to speak about whatever it was he was saying. "I know it's all soon, but think about it, because you know how there are arrangements that need to be made, and people to talk to." He spoke in a business-like tone, getting lost in his point.

Rose nodded, her eyes glazing over, deep in thought. Emmett grinned and nodded his head vigorously.

Edward gave a questioning glance to Alice. She leaned over and filled us in on what we missed in a whisper.

"After the other night's events, Jasper suggested to me that they consider adoption. I'm sure that they would have eventually thought of it, but Jazz knows a little bit more of the system from experience."

"Jasper was adopted?" I asked quietly, shocked.

Jasper turned, joining the conversation, and nodded. "Yes, let's just say that my birth parents weren't...the most competent."

His words had a note of finality to them, so the topic was dropped and we moved onto trivialities.

During the midst of our light discussion, Carlisle stepped into the room, taking in the sight of his family with a pleasant expression on his face.

He smiled and sat down while everybody else turned to pay attention to him, curious as to what he wanted to say.

"I just got off the phone to our good friend Kate." Everybody nodded and smiled. I felt a look of confusion cross my face.

Carlisle saw this and chuckled. "Kate is Tanya's sister. I'm sure you remember her? Their family is very close to ours," he said, giving me a warm smile as I nodded in understanding. He turned to everyone else and continued. "Well she has finally set a date for the wedding and it will be in a few months."

Carlisle's words were quickly followed by an interjection by Alice.

"Kate's getting married?! I have to call her. Maybe she'll let me help plan." She grinned.

Carlisle chuckled. "We are all invited. It will be in New York in December. The invites are in the mail, but she was so excited, she decided to give me a call."

The room was filled with words of enthusiasm and excitement, but I felt out of place. I did not know these people, and I felt that I would intrude if I went along. Suddenly I felt uncertain, and nervously began to fiddle with the hem of my shirt. What if Edward wasn't even going to take me? I'm sure when Carlisle said that 'we' are all invited, it was probably 'Edward plus guest' or something. Who's to say I will be his guest? What if he takes Tanya? Then again, she'll have her own invitation from her sister, but what if he doesn't take me?

"What is it, Bella? Don't you want to go?" Edward whispered in my ear and I turned to see disappointment in his eyes. Everyone else was absorbed in conversation, or talking animatedly, so our discussion went unnoticed.

"Well, I'm not sure. It's just that I don't know these people and I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

Edward seemed to sigh in relief and smiled.

"You've already met Tanya, so that's one down. You'll just have to meet Irina, who is their other sister, and the bride and groom, and pretty much everyone else... But you'll be fine. We'll be there." His teasing tone turned comforting at the end and he squeezed my hand in his. I smiled and he kissed my cheek, dangerously close to my mouth. I blushed at this.

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. I spent most of my time with Edward or Alice, who would take me shopping, or insist we have a 'girls night'. This would involve inviting Rosalie over, and she would force paint my nails an extravagant colour, and watch mindless sitcoms and movies while we ate junk food.

Nevertheless, I was enjoying my time with the Cullens and I couldn't get enough of it. I was getting worried about Edward, who was beginning to look into jobs at the hospital. He was also talking to Carlisle a lot about this, who was helping him out the best he could. **(A/N: I don't know the process so I'm making up crap here. Sorry)**

I thought Edward wanted to travel and experience the world, and learn languages and stuff, just as he had told me, but it seemed that he wanted to accomplish this first.

Carlisle had a meeting with other doctors from the hospital, including the chief of staff, and arranged for Edward to come along to meet with them as well, to discuss his prospects, as he had told me. It was on this day that Alice decided it would be a good time to take me shopping with Rose. Again. Seems this girl can never get enough. Though I didn't understand why she felt the need to bring me along. She already had a willing shopping partner in Rose.

Alice had started her new job which she gushed about, saying how it 'allowed her to express her love of clothing in her designs' or something of the sort.

Edward was going to get ready and Carlisle would pick him up at eleven o'clock in the morning to arrive for the meeting at half past. He produced a bowl and a box of cereal and began to pour as I watched his muscles in his arm flex slightly with each movement.

I heard a loud repetitive noise, which effectively snapped me out of my ogling. Alice thought it necessary to bang loudly on the front door before nine o'clock. I was still roaming around in my pyjamas!

Edward moved to open the door, and as soon as the knob was turned, Alice pushed through the doorway, brushing past Edward – though not without giving him a quick kiss on his shocked face – and then freezing in her tracks as she looked me up and down.

"Bella, why are you still in your pyjamas?" Alice asked me, eerily calm.

"It's only nine. Why do we have to go so early?" I whined, pouting a little. Edward and Rose, who had followed Alice in, were watching in amusement, exchanging glances.

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because we just do! How can you not be excited by this?" Alice asked, truly curious, though sounding slightly exasperated at my lack of complete cooperation.

Because shopping is boring. Because you are a shopping nazi. Because I don't need to go shopping as I can conveniently make clothes appear whenever I want. Because I have better things to do. Take your pick.

"Shopping is not my preferred pastime," I replied calmly, avoiding all eye contact and ignoring the snickers coming from the others.

Alice sighed and pushed me towards the stairs as Rose excused herself to use the bathroom.

I changed in my room after closing the door, wanting to avoid Alice or Rose walk in should they catch the show of my pyjama pants spontaneously switching to my pair of dark wash jeans, and other actions of the sort.

Once I was fully dressed, which was within a few seconds of walking into my room, I slowly meandered my way back downstairs, aware that it is unrealistic to change so quickly for normal people.

I walked slowly and eventually stopped by the doorway to the kitchen, trying to buy time. Edward and Alice were in a comfortable silence, and my eyes began to drift to the paint on the walls, imagining patterns that weren't there.

Eventually Alice spoke up.

"Edward?" she started off slowly, cautiously. I could imagine her sizing him up, wondering how best to approach the subject, which I was becoming increasingly curious to know. I tried to be honourable by respecting their privacy and attempting to tune them out.

"Hmmm?" he seemed to be pulled out of a train of thought.

"How long have you been seeing Bella?" The sound of my name made me abandon my resolve to not listen. Besides, it could be of importance, seeing as how it was about our 'relationship'. I could imagine Alice's quick switch to her interrogation face as these words left her mouth. I knew it was still too soon to grace them with my presence, so Edward would have to deal alone for now.

"Uh, for a while..." Edward stalled, and I could picture him fidgeting a little bit. I chuckled quietly at how someone could be intimidated by someone so small.

Alice must have silently urged him on because he sighed and said, "For several months."

I chanced a peek around the corner and saw Alice nodding her head, seeming pensive for a moment.

"If you've been together for so long...how come the most intimate thing I've seen you do is kiss each other's cheeks and look into each other's eyes with that gooey look?" Alice started off slowly, ending her sentence snapping at him, clearly trying to intimidate him.

Edward was unfazed, despite his bout of nervousness not moments before. He slowly looked up from his cereal and looked her in the eye, with amusement clearly dancing behind his own.

"And why are the details of our relationship of such importance to you?"

Alice pouted and looked away, beginning to pace. Her back was away from me as she began to rant.

"Well you are both a pair of prudes! You are so reserved and never do anything. It's unnerving for us all." She snapped her head back to Edward, who was fighting a smile.

"Nosy." He returned to his cereal, pushing it around with his spoon.

"You say nosy, I say inquisitive." She shrugged it off, smiling lightly. Then her smile darkened as if she just remembered a valuable piece of information. "Besides, you know how Jasper is. He is good at sensing people's emotions. He even says that there is something different between you, too. Not something that a couple who have been together as long as you two have would be feeling."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Caution. Nervousness. Others of the sort. There is still the love, but accompanied by these others. _From both parties._" Alice turned away again. Edward's eyes were wide.

"You interrogated him?"

"Of course. I had to. Though I can't say he wasn't unwilling. He cares for you guys too. We just want to know what's going on." Alice's tone became softer at the end and I saw her look at Edward, searching his face for the answer.

"Nothing's going on." Edward feigned a look of boredom and indifference. It bothered him, and me as well, that our act hadn't been as great as we thought. And the others were more perceptive than expected.

"That's fine, Edward." Her eyes narrowed menacingly and he gulped audibly. "I'll just talk to Bella when we go out," she finished in a too-sweet voice.

Though this made him chuckle. "You're not going to get anything out of her, Alice. Not that there is anything to get out." He turned and winked in my direction, giving me a small smile.

I blushed, looking down, embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping. He didn't seem to mind though. The issue _did_ involve the both of us. I wonder how long he knew I was there.

I smiled back at him and quietly took a few steps back before I dragged my feet a little to announce my presence to the pixie, and entered the kitchen.

Alice looked me up and down. "Tolerable," she passed my choice in clothes off. I rolled my eyes, sitting down on a stool next to Edward.

"You look beautiful, Bella." He took my hand and kissed it, looking in my eyes. I got trapped in his gaze, yet I couldn't get myself to want to pull away.

Our moment was interrupted when Alice huffed, impatiently waiting for Rose, who _still_ hadn't come out of the bathroom. Gosh, it had been, what, twenty minutes?

Edward continued to hold my hand, rubbing small circles over my knuckles as he ate his breakfast. Alice glanced between us with that same strange look I had come accustomed to over the past few weeks since that dinner of announcements, and I realised then that the conversation with Edward had been Alice voicing her concerns. We ought to kick our acting up a notch. It seemed to be wearing thin... I decided to discuss it with Edward later.

A few minutes later Rose slowly wandered into the kitchen and sat down. We all looked at her questioningly. She looked at us all, laughed and shrugged.

"I was dragged from my house at an uneven more ungodly hour than you were, to be taken here and hardly had time to fix myself up. I just took care of it here," she explained shrugging and brushing her hair behind her ears as Edward and I chuckled and Alice rolled her eyes.

Not too long after, we were speeding along in Alice's sleek, yellow Porsche to Port Angeles. I really didn't know what Alice wanted to purchase, and if I usually asked she would reply with "Since when do you need an excuse to go shopping?" So I kept my mouth shut.

Though when we got there, we headed for a dress shop in which they found amazing dresses. I realised they were for the wedding. Alice handed me a beautiful midnight blue dress which, of course, fit perfectly.

Alice paid for the dresses, even after much of my protesting, and took us to a lingerie store. I groaned loudly and Alice gave me an innocent look.

"What? We need nice undergarments to go with our wonderful dresses. Besides," she lowered her voice, "if you wear something sexy underneath, then it'll show on the outside." She winked.

I looked at Rose and she gave me a sympathetic look, followed by a shrug.

We roamed about the store, Alice excited picking up items and holding them up to my body, while I gritted my teeth and stared up at the ceiling, willing this to be over. Rose had abandoned me – _traitor_ – and went to find her own skimpy bits of material.

Alice gave me some dark blue set of lingerie and pushed me towards the cubicle to change. She sensed my hesitance and immediately a devious smile appeared upon her lips.

She pushed me in, closing the door behind her and put her hands on her hips. I think I knew where this was going...

"No, Alice," I stated firmly.

"What?" Her expression immediately shifted to one of innocence.

"Out. I'll try this one only, just because you are utterly impossible, but I am not discussing my personal life in here."

"How did you know that I wanted to discuss your personal life?" she asked with a smile.

I hesitated momentarily. "I can tell from your expression that it is either you wanting to gain information or to take me shopping, but since you have the latter accomplished, I figured it'd be the first."

"Dang," I heard her mutter quietly, turning her head down. _Nice save_, I thought to myself.

She looked back at me and smiled again. "Fine, but this is not the end of this." With that she stalked out of the cubicle without a backwards glance.

I tried on the offending article of clothing, which Alice ended up purchasing, along with a whole lot of other stuff she managed to get her perfectly manicured hands on behind my back. Though I had to admit that I did look good in them.

After shopping for a few more hours, Alice drove us back home. I was exhausted, and sat limp in the passenger side of her car. She dropped Rose off at her house and remained quiet as she travelled slower than usual back to Edward's. I noticed her eyes darting between the road and me ever so subtly.

She parked in the driveway next to Edward's car and turned to me. Her next words were not what I expected.

"How come you always wear those bracelets?" She looked up at me expectantly, pointing to the bonds around my upper arms. I avoided all eye contact, but I began to fidget and squirm nervously under her intense gaze.

"Uh...I –" We were interrupted by my passenger door being yanked open by Edward, who immediately proceeded to pull me up into a warm, gentle hug. I squeezed back fiercely, grateful.

"Looked like you needed help," he murmured in my ear.

"Yeah. Thanks. We need to talk soon," I replied back to him quietly. I felt him nod.

"Oh, get a room!" I heard Alice huff from the other side of the car. She giggled. "Oh, wait, you already do. Then use it!" She burst out laughing, holding onto the car for support.

I didn't understand. It wasn't that funny. Probably an inside joke...with herself.

Edward strode quickly to the backseat of the car where all the bags were sitting, and took my share from Alice's outstretched arms with one hand. He grabbed my hand in the other, and I felt the electricity surge through the skin contact again, and pulled me towards the house.

"Bye, Alice!" He called over his should to her before shutting the door on her completely surprised face as she stood motionless by her car. It was rather comical.

After putting my stuff away, I sat down on the sofa, angled to where Edward was sitting, who, was mimicking my position. We waited for the other to break the silence.

Edward gave in first after sighing and running his fingers through his soft bronze hair.

"So talk."

**

* * *

A/N:**** So it is now the school holidays (thank goodness for that), so I'll be able to get more chapters out. Well, hopefully, anyway. Still got a lot of schoolwork to do. Gah.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, advice, praise, complaints, theories about future events, random comments about the weather...absolutely anything!**

**SultanSteph**


	8. Jobs and preparations

**A/N:**** Thank you for your reviews. People have got the gist of where the story is going, so kudos to you all, I guess. More on this in the A/N below.**

**And I don't usually do this, but I **_**have**_** to recommend the story 'Kaleidoscope' by lalalanerd, because it is so freaking awesome. It seriously kept me hooked, and it kind of responsible for my slower updates. Hee hee. So check out the story. It's in my favourites.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

BPOV**

_Edward gave in first after sighing and running his fingers through his soft bronze hair._

"_So talk."_

I took a deep breath but didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, though I knew we had quite a bit to discuss.

I decided to touch the subject first. "Well, Alice is suspicious, to say the least. And not just about our 'relationship'."

He straightened up quickly at this.

"What exactly did she ask you in the car?"

I hesitated before answering with a worried expression on my face. "About my bonds. Luckily I didn't have to answer because you interrupted. I wouldn't have known how to answer that."

Edward sighed and nodded his head, seeming deep in thought.

"We can't act any different now. It'll just get her more suspicious. We'll just work on our story a bit more," he said slowly, looking at the floor, thinking about each word carefully before it left his mouth.

After a few minutes silence he whispered, "What would happen if she found out?"

I sighed. "She can never find out what I am, otherwise I will be gone, even if that means you not getting all of your wishes. The only person that is allowed to know what I am is the person whom I am granting wishes for." _But I never want to be gone_, I wanted to tell him.

His head snapped up when I mentioned going, and his eyes continually searched mine as I spoke. I noticed a hint of pain as I said this.

I continued. "I suppose she will always suspect something, but she can never know the actual details."

We were again in silence for a few more minutes as we thought about Edward's meddlesome yet loveable sister, until my curiosity got the better of me.

"How did the meeting with Carlisle's colleagues go?"

Edward sighed and ran his left hand through his hair, making it even messier than usual. "It was...well, there are no positions open, they said not for a long while." He met my eyes again with a hopeless look on his face. I felt so bad for him that I crawled over to his portion of sofa, put my arms around his shoulders and gently squeezed. He turned, hugging me properly, and continued to speak in a low voice.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, I love hanging here with you, but I need to get a job soon. It just all seems hopeless." He sighed again and murmured very quietly, "I just wish some opportunity would open up for me."

I didn't think the last part had heavy meaning to it, but I could hear the longing in his voice when he uttered the sentence, so I did what I could of it.

I smiled and pulled away from his embrace enough to look at him in the eye. "It'll be fine, Edward. I know it will."

He smirked and I noticed a glint in his eye. "Okay, Bella, what are your freaky genie senses telling you?" he teased playfully. Yes, he seemed unaware of the wish he made, but a wish is a wish...

I giggled. "Oh, you'll see." This was enough to give him hope, for a smile lit up his face and he slowly leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, then hugged me tightly. My heart went into overdrive.

--

A few weeks after Edward's wish, we were cooking breakfast – I was very much improving with cooking, and I loved it – when Edward's telephone rang. He smiled at me and excused himself from the kitchen to answer it. I smiled and returned to taking care of the food.

A few minutes later Edward reappeared, absolutely glowing. His happiness was contagious and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"Who was it?" I asked slyly. I kind of knew. I didn't know exactly when his wish would come into effect, and from his reaction, I assumed this was it.

"That was from the hospital..." Edward explained all that happened, and I was excited for him that he got the opportunity, as he asked. Apparently a few positions had opened up, despite what they had told him at the meeting.

After he explained, he paused and looked at me more intensely, narrowing one of his eyes, watching me suspiciously. But I would see the small smile that was creeping up on his face.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

He raised his eyebrows.

I laughed. "You seriously don't remember?"

He frowned.

"You were upset about the meeting, and I recall you saying that you felt hopeless. You then you hugged me, and quietly wished for an opportunity to come up." I shrugged, smiling. "Your wish, my command," I laughed.

"Ah, yes. I really didn't think about that when I said that. Now I'm kind of glad I did." He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Bella. You have made such a big difference in everyone's lives," he whispered.

I smiled, hugging him back tightly, but did not say anything. Edward and his family had been such an impact on my life that it was insurmountable. Though, it was especially Edward. The love of my existence. For eternity.

--

The time passed and Edward officially got a job at the hospital, and he was as happy as ever. The whole family had gotten together for a celebratory dinner again.

When Edward was away I would generally spend time alone in the house, reading, watching, or listening to music. Sometimes I would go out and see the others. I was feeling awfully lonely. But I wasn't going to complain and burst Edward's bubble.

Alice and Esme were inquiring about my status job-wise, subtly pushing me to find one. I didn't know what to tell them. Could I really get a job while staying with Edward? I mean, two wishes down, three to go, and I didn't know how long that it would take for Edward to think of things... I decided to think about it more after the Kate's wedding, and speak with Edward about it.

I was beginning to look forward to attending the wedding in New York. The whole family would be together, and Edward would be taking time off (obviously) to attend, so we could spend more time together. And I also hadn't been there before. I had seen pictures and seen movies and television shows, but I was excited to see it in person.

When it came closer to when we had to go to New York, Alice came over to the house and insisted on shopping again. It was the weekend, and Edward was at work. I whined and tried to reason with her.

"Alice, I don't know why you insist on shopping here, when we know that when you arrive in New York you are just going to want to shop there too." Alice looked into my eyes, studying my face, and took in my tired appearance. I was _not_ up to shopping.

Alice sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry I'm being so pushy. I'm just so excited. I think I am just unleashing all my excitement on you since I couldn't help plan the wedding."

Kate readily agreed for Alice to help with the planning, but required her to travel to New York to do so. Alice was unable to take time off on her new job so early into it that she had to reluctantly rescind her offer of helping.

She plopped down on the couch and stared off into space. I sat next to her and drummed my fingers on the armrest.

She turned to me with a blank look on her face.

"You know, you never did tell me why you wear those." She pointed to my bonds. I thought she had forgotten about them. She continued, "They are really nice and all, but I think you may have to take them off for your dress. I don't think it suits the style..." she mused.

"They're important family heirlooms. My mother gave them to me before they passed." I spoke quietly, hoping that she could give in and not make this an issue. Thankfully it worked.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. If they're that important to you, don't listen to my reasoning. They'll look great with the dress," she recovered, patting my arm.

I smiled in response.

"Hmmm...since we're doing nothing. I think I should help you pack!" Alice jumped up and sprinted for the stairs. I froze then raced after her, trying to stop her.

She reached Edward's bedroom and paused in the middle of the room, tapping her chin thoughtfully. I panicked. I hope she wouldn't enter the closet yet, otherwise she would find it full of Edward's stuff only, as all of mine was in the guest bedrooms'.

I had not slept next to Edward since we had returned from the meadow on that night. I had woken up to Edward's sleeping form, both of us still in our day clothes. He was obviously tired, so had just took me to his room, and fell asleep himself. After that, each night, I would just bid Edward goodnight and return to my own room, not wanting to push myself on him, or seem pathetic or desperate. Or even make things awkward by asking.

Alice snapped me out of my thoughts when she clapped her hands and mumbled something about getting a suitcase from downstairs, then rushing out of the room with an excited expression. I quickly took this opportunity to conjure up more items that I actually had, and place them all in Edward's walk in closet, rearranging things at the same time.

I sighed, relieved, and sat down on the bed as Alice came skipping back in, a smile on her beautiful features. I knew that there was no stopping her with doing my packing now, so I let her take charge.

She entered the closet and I lay back on Edward's bed, occasionally offering my opinion about clothing. She eventually brushed them off, obviously disagreeing with me, so I just waited.

I heard the velvet voice before I could see the beautiful owner of it.

"Bella, why are you – oh, hello, Alice. How long has she been sleeping...and how long have you been packing her..._and_ my bags?" I opened my eyes groggily, to see Edward assessing the scene in front of him.

Alice had many clothes strewn about the floor around the door to the closet, so Edward wouldn't have been able to see it well from the entry of his room. I was also now further up the bed, so my legs were no longer dangling off the edge, and Alice had dragged the part of the blanket I was not on, over me. It was a sweet gesture.

"Oh, it's only been a few hours. Everything needs to be perfect. And it will! Oh, hey, Bella, I see you're finally up," Alice commented, then turned back to carefully placing clothing in the suitcases, then assessing other bits of material.

Edward shook his head, rolling his eyes, muttering 'a few hours' under his breath. He then turned to look at me and his lips turned up into his beautiful crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I could feel my love for him radiate out of my face.

He walked over and lay down next to me and nudged me so I lifted my head and he put his arm around my shoulders. I curled up against his body, relishing the feeling of him against me. He smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

"How was your day, love?" he asked.

I peered up at him, slightly tilting my head up, and I thought I heard his breathing hitch. I dismissed it. "It was fine. Alice tried to get me to go shopping, but I managed to worm my way out of it using the excuse of shopping in New York. Now I'll have to be subjected to worse." I pouted slightly.

He chuckled. "You know that even if she took you shopping here, she still would have dragged you around New York too."

I considered this for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

--

"Wake up, love. We have to get going now. The plane leaves in a few hours," Edward gently shook me awake. I groaned and remembered that after a few months of waiting, today was finally the day we got to go to New York. I shot up, suddenly energised.

Edward laughed. He was still in his pyjamas himself, but he was only wearing pyjama bottoms, exposing the upper part of his body. I marvelled at his glorious body momentarily before I realised what I was doing, then blushed.

He seemed to notice the blush because, still chuckling, he asked, "Bella, why are you blushing?" Thank goodness he didn't see my ogling.

I was glad that he wasn't a mind reader – well, more specifically that he couldn't read _my_ mind – otherwise I would be unable to face the mortification of him knowing what I was thinking. My face turned a darker red at this thought.

"N-nothing," I stuttered. I continued speaking, effectively cutting him off from whatever he had opened his mouth to say in protest to me. "I'd better get ready now, you should too. You know how Alice is if we're late."

With that I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

After I was done and changed, I walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, preparing breakfast as I waited for Edward to come down. He walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen not too long later in a pair of jeans and tan sweater. They sat perfectly on his body, emphasising his muscular form.

I stifled and gasp, but couldn't fight a little of the pain that I felt when I saw his perfection. How could someone so perfect be meant for me? I knew we were only acting, and that the love I felt for him was unrequited, but I was unable to stop these thoughts. I couldn't compare to this Adonis.

Edward saw the pain in my eyes and asked, concerned, what was wrong. I shrugged it off. He reluctantly dropped the subject, frowning. We sat and ate in silence.

Eventually Alice arrived, bouncing with excitement, dragging Jasper through the front door.

"Alice, what are you doing here? Everyone was going to meet at the airport," Edward said.

She shrugged. "I wanted to see you guys. Is that such a crime?" she asked innocently, widening her hazel eyes for greater effect.

Soon we were all left the house, and made it to the airport in Port Angeles for a short flight to Seattle, where we would catch the connecting flight to New York. I was extremely nervous, yet at the same time I was excited. I had never been on an aeroplane before.

"Bella, why do you keep on fidgeting? Is something the matter?" I blushed when I realised that he had been observing me so intently to notice this.

"Nothing...I just haven't caught a plane before," I whispered, making sure not to be overheard.

Edward smiled. "You'll be fine. I'll be right there with you," he murmured, bringing up my hand and kissing my knuckles, staring directly in my eyes. I sighed, content, at the feeling of his soft, warm lips on my skin.

We boarded the small plane, arriving in Seattle, and getting on the flight to New York. I was sitting at the window seat next to Edward, who had the aisle seat, and I was happy that I would be spending the next several hours just sitting by him.

Soon into the flight a somewhat pretty flight attendant with silver blonde hair made the rounds of the plane, offering drinks. She made the way down the aisle, eventually reaching Edward and myself.

Edward was holding my hand, fingers intertwined with mine, with a small smile on his face, and he was looking off past me out the window.

"Excuse me, sir," she said in an unpleasant, nasal voice, putting her hand on Edward's other hand, which rested on the armrest. Her nametag read 'Lauren'. She tried to make her smile look alluring, but it failed miserably. He immediately removed his hand from under hers. I could feel the jealousy rise up in me, but was put at ease with Edward's obvious rejection to her.

Lauren gave us our drinks, having the nerve to hand Edward a napkin with a telephone number written on it right in front of me, and glaring at me as she shoved my coke in my direction.

Edward shoved the napkin in the seat pocket in front of him with a disgusted look on his face. He muttered a few choice words under his breath before I comforted him by placing my hand on his arm and gently rubbing it. He visibly relaxed, turning to smile at me.

The rest of the flight passed in comfortable silence, or in casual conversation. We did not want to discuss anything important, for the fear that we should be overhead by the family. That would certainly not go down well.

After a few more hours, the plane began its descent to New York city, and I could feel my excitement levels rising...

**

* * *

A/N:**** Hello.**

**I am a little disappointed. I got the least amount of reviews last chapter – only three. I mean, if my story is beginning to piss you off, or is getting boring, or whatever, why don't you tell me? I want to improve it, but I don't know how. Feedback is highly appreciated, my friends!**

**Anyway, next couple of chapters will be in New York. And I'm excited! Yay! Gosh, I am going to get writing the next chapter! **

**Bye! *rushes off and begins typing***

**SultanSteph**

**C'mon, the green button below is calling out to you! You know it. 'Revieeewww....' it chants... You're finger twitches on the mouse and the cursor slowly moves towards it...**


	9. New York, New York!

**A/N:**** Thank you to all who have reviewed! I'm glad to know that my story is still enjoyed. :D **

**I told you I was excited for the next part, and I just really had to review! Wow, this is the quickest I had updated before! Yay, kudos to me!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. **

**

* * *

BPOV**

_After a few more hours, the plane began its descent to New York city, and I could feel my excitement levels rising..._

We stepped out of the airport into the chilly evening air. It was winter, after all. I huddled deeper in my jacket, but it was hardly enough. Edward held one of my hands, intertwining it with his, and put them in his coat pocket.

Each couple took one cab to the hotel, due to the amount of luggage we had. I sat in the back next to Edward, resting my head against his shoulder.

"What would you like to do in the next ten days that we're here?" Edward asked with an excited glint in his eye.

I put my finger to my chin and tapped it, in thought. "I'm not sure. Will you take me around and show me?" I asked, looking back into his eyes. He didn't answer and the silence stretched on. I could feel the electricity pulsing around us again and I noticed our heads slightly inclined to one another's. We both leaned in a little until we were snapped out of it when the taxi jerked and our driver tooted.

"Stupid driver! Get off the bloody road!" He shouted and swerved, pulling up next to the kerb of the hotel. It was a fancy hotel with the boys who bring your bags up to your room standing out the front.

After paying the driver, Edward opened my door for me, taking my hand and kissing it before he pulled me out. The bag boys took our suitcases and we walked into the reception where Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett were standing.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" Edward voiced my thoughts.

Rose chuckled. "Alice called, telling me about some store that she was passing that had a sale. She had to stop."

I rolled my eyes, as did the others.

Carlisle turned to everyone after having spoke to the front desk, and was holding four keys. "Okay, these are our room keys. Here." He handed one to each couple before pocketing Alice and Jasper's and his and Esme's. He smiled at us. "We have a couple of hours before dinner. I would suggest meeting up, but I'm sure you're all exhausted from the flight, so I'll leave you to it. We'll speak tomorrow."

I was thankful that he didn't push us to eat out. I didn't sleep on the plane, so I was quite tired now. For most of the time I stared out the window, watching the land pass by below. It was amazing seeing it from that distance.

Edward chuckled and grabbed my waist. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You're probably glad that we're not going out. You had your head glued up against those aeroplane windows, I swear." He threw his head back and laughed.

"Hey! You should've seen that view!" I tried defending myself but couldn't think of what else to say. So I stood there pouting at him.

He grinned and cupped my cheek in his hand. "Oh, but I did," he whispered, staring intently into my eyes. I blushed, turning my face down.

"Aww!" I heard someone coo, and turned to see Esme smiling at us. Carlisle laughed and shook his head, pulling Esme away to give us some privacy.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the elevator, taking us to our room. My breathing increased at the thought of sharing the bed with Edward again, and I began fidgeting.

We were standing in the elevator alone, when Edward stilled my hands. "What is it, Bella?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Nothing."

"It is something if you're fidgeting and look nervous. Tell me." He had a stern expression on his face, probably thinking of that morning at his house when I had evaded telling him what was on my mind.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's probably the caffeine from the coke on the plane, making me all restless or something." I looked up hopefully at him and he was still wearing the same expression.

"Bella," he said in a warning tone.

I sighed, exasperated. "Fine. I...just...there's only one bed..." I trailed off.

"Oh! It's okay, love, I'll sleep on the couch–" he began, talking fast, but I interrupted him.

"No, no, Edward, it's fine. We've slept next to each other before. Relax," I told him.

He smiled a glorious crooked smile at me, and led me out the door just as the elevator opened for our floor. We headed towards our door, which read 648, to see Emmett fumbling with the key at the lock to the door next to ours, with an annoyed Rosalie tapping her foot impatiently.

Edward and I snickered and made it to our door. Emmett looked over and grinned just as Rosalie did. I was sure they just wanted someone to come to break the tension. We nodded in acknowledgement and quickly made it into our room.

As the door closed I could hear Rosalie exclaim, "See? They got in with no trouble. What the hell is taking you so long?!"

We laughed, setting the luggage down and turning towards the room. It was amazing. There was a large king sized bed at the centre of the room with complimentary chocolates on the pillows, and a small round table in one corner with a few dining chairs around it. The ensuite bathroom was large and luxurious. And there was a large window with a spectacular view.

I walked up to the window and marvelled at the sight. I could see central park stretch out, bordered with tall buildings. I saw the people walking about the sidewalks and the roads fill up with the cars of rush hour. It was so interesting to just observe big city life.

"Do you want to just order room service here? I'm sure you don't feel like Alice dressing you up to go out to dinner tonight." Edward grinned.

I agreed, grimacing at the thought of another torture session of Bella Barbie, triggering Edward's melodious laugh.

"Hello, I'd like to order some food...yes, I'd like a burger and fries–" he looked up at me and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'll have the same."

"– make that two...yes. Thank you." He put the phone down. "They said they'll be here in about ten minutes." I nodded.

Not too long after, our food arrived, and we set it out on the small table in our room.

I took a bite of the burger. "Hey! This is good!" I cried out happily.

Edward laughed. "I'm sure with your resources, you can have much better." He winked, nudging me playfully.

I giggled and shrugged. "Maybe." I put some tomato sauce on the side of my plate and smothered a few chips in it. I brought them to my lips, but accidently caused some of the sauce to cover my lips. I liked them slowly, making sure that all of the sauce is cleaned off, and looked at Edward. He was frozen, wide eyed, staring at my lips.

My breathing hitched at the expression in his eyes. I was sure then that he wanted me, just as I wanted him. I was sure it wasn't as strong as my feelings towards him, but there was certainly something there.

Our silent moment was interrupted by the noises coming from next door – Emmett's and Rosalie's room. We could hear the springs of the bed and their moans coming through the walls. I shielded my ears, as did Edward.

"Oh man!" I heard Edward say, exasperated, before he grabbed my hand and ran out the door, not before picking up our coats, and pulling me behind him.

"I'm sure you didn't want to listen to that love fest, so maybe we could go find something to do?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded vigorously, eager to get away from the hotel room.

Edward laughed and we walked outside into the evening chill. It was very nice night out, besides the cold, so we walked along some streets, simply exploring. I wanted to go to Central Park, but Edward told me that it could be dangerous at night, so I put it on my mental list of things to do during the daytime.

We both wanted to leave time for Rose and Emmett to finish up their...activities before we headed back, and Edward got an idea, so he began walking purposefully through the streets.

After a few minutes of walking, Edward spoke up.

"I wish that Rose had a chance of getting pregnant," he said.

I grinned at him. All I knew was that tonight's nightly activities were not going wasted, if you know what I mean.

I still couldn't get over Edward's selflessness. Out of the three wishes that he had made, only one of them was for himself, and he had made that unconsciously. I admired this quality of his. It just made me love him even more.

After a few more minutes of walking, we reached an outdoor ice rink. There were still many people gliding along the ice, families, couples, and even a few people by themselves, who were watching the others with smiles.

But I halted to a stop before we could get our skates, effectively stopping him from going further as he was holding my hand.

"Edward, I can't," I told him.

"What? Why?" He asked, slightly upset and disappointed.

"If I go out there, I'll end up falling, pulling you down with me, and I'll probably end up injuring the innocent bystanders."

Edward chuckled. He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "I promise I won't let you fall. Trust me."

I turned to him and looked up at him lovingly. "With my life," I whispered.

Edward looked back at me, mirroring my expression. Was that possible? I loved him, but did he really feel the same way? I stared into the depth of his striking emerald eyes, getting lost in the pools of green.

Soon Edward pulled me to get our skates on. He put his on with ease, while I was still struggling with tying them up. He got off the bench next to me and kneeled down in front of my feet. He began to do the laces, pulling them gently then asking whether they were too tight or not. The whole process showed his caring nature even more.

When he was done, looked up into my eyes with his hands still on my ice skates, and ran his hands slowly up my legs until they were midway up my thighs. My breathing hitched at the movement and the contact.

Edward smiled and reached out, taking my hand in his own. He held it up to his face and kissed my knuckles, then kissed the inside of my wrist, my eyes closing at the wonderful sensation it caused. I loved it when he did that. He helped me up and assisted me in walking towards the rink.

Edward walked out onto the ice with ease, gliding in a circle before turning to me. I glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Of course you have to be good at _everything_." I rolled my eyes.

He shrugged and we both laughed.

I tentatively stepped out onto the ice, immediately slipping. Edward caught me by the waist and helped me stand up. I slipped again.

A while later I was getting the hang of things, we could move faster around the rink. Edward stood behind me placing his feet on either side of mine, and pushed us off, gliding us faster. I giggled joyfully. Edward joined in, chuckling.

He spun me around so I was facing him, careful not to cause me to fall, wearing one of his wonderful crooked grins. We seemed to unconsciously stop in the centre of the rink. There were no longer many others around as it had gotten rather late, and snow had begun to fall.

Edward pulled me closer, his hands on my waist, and I couldn't help but stare mercilessly into his deep eyes. My gaze flickered towards his lips, and I noticed his did to mine as well. He leaned in to me slowly, gauging my reaction, before I met him halfway.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as my lips met his in a slow, loving kiss. The kiss seemed to communicate all our feelings to one another. His lips were so soft against mine, and I loved the feeling of his body against my own. I could feel his arms encircling me further and I melted into his body. His sweet scent was intoxicating and I couldn't get enough of it, but I had to pull away, gasping for much needed air.

Edward kept his lips to my skin, moving them against my jaw and down my neck, placing feather light kisses on the path all the way down. I played with his hair at the same time as he sucked lightly on my pulse point, and we both sighed, blissful.

He tightened his grip on me, hugging me to him, and I returned the hug with as much vigour.

I was having a wonderful time in Edward's arms. I didn't want to leave them ever. He seemed rather content as well as he rested his chin on my shoulder and sighed a happy sigh, before kissing the inside of my neck.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," I admitted.

Edward pulled away. Oh God, I hope I hadn't scared him.

He smiled down at me. "Me too."

I was surprised. "Really?"

"Really." He brushed his lips against mine again, and it was not long before he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, effectively deepening the kiss. This was nothing I could possibly imagine. The feel of Edward so close to me, kissing me with such passion, didn't come close to any other feeling I had ever had.

We pulled away from each other, my face flushed and my heart beating erratically. We grinned at each other before we felt it was time to return to the hotel.

After Edward assisted me again in my skates – this time helping with their removal – we headed back to the hotel. I couldn't help but wonder how Edward knew his way around New York.

"Didn't you say you moved to Forks from Chicago?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He looked down at me curiously.

"I was just wondering how you knew your way around here," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Edward smiled and laughed. "Well, I visited Kate and Garrett occasionally, and I just got to know the place more with each visit."

I nodded my head and huddled closer to Edward. It was much darker now, and the light snow had accumulated and gotten heavier, now reaching our ankles.

Edward could feel my shaking and pulled me closer towards him until we were hugging towards each other's sides tightly.

"Want to stop for a hot drink?" Edward asked as a Starbucks sign appeared near us.

I nodded and we stepped into the warm shop. I trudged over to a plush sofa and plopped down, humming in contentment.

Edward laughed and went to get us drinks. Soon he was back, gently shaking me.

My eyes shot open. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just so warm in here, and I didn't realise how tired I was..."

"It's alright, love. We'll get back after our drinks, and then you can sleep," he reassured me, smiling.

I took a sip of my drink – which I noticed was coffee. That'll help keep me up for a while longer.

"Edward, I was thinking of finding a job," I said nonchalantly, watching the steam from my coffee rise and swirl in the air. I heard his spoon clank as he dropped it on the table.

"You know that's not necessary, right? You don't need to work." Edward's eyes searched mine.

I smiled up at him. "I know, but I need something to do. Besides Esme and Alice are getting confused as to why I am unemployed and this will just continue if I tell them outright that I won't look for a job."

He sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, love. If that's what you want. Do you know where you want to work?"

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking the small bookshop slash coffee shop in town?"

Edward smiled. "Yes, that sounds good. I'm sure you'll love it there." He leaned over and kissed me sweetly. _I could get used to this,_ I thought happily.

The coffees warmed us up a lot, and eventually we felt it time to leave Starbucks.

We stepped out onto the sidewalk and shivered. The breeze swept by and Edward angled his body so he was shielding me from the worst of the chilly air. We began to head back to the hotel at a brisk pace, wanting to reach a warm place again. Holding Edward's hand gave me that same electric surge and feeling of contentment, and I grasped it tighter, smiling.

That feeling of contentment was then ripped away from me as I was yanked from Edward's hold roughly, then feeling the cold feel of steel pressed up against my neck.

**

* * *

A/N:**** Thank you again for reading and reviewing! I'm sure you're glad that Bella and Edward are progressing in their relationship. I sure am!**

**I think there will only be a few more chapters to this story, though. Then when I finish this I have another story idea, but I will post that later.**

**Keep on reviewing. You know I love it when you guys tell me what you think!**

**SultanSteph**


	10. Panic overridden

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight. Gosh, how many times do I have to say it?**

**

* * *

BPOV**

_That feeling of contentment was then ripped away from me as I was yanked from Edward's hold roughly, then feeling the cold feel of steel pressed up against my neck._

Edward spun around, panicked when I was tugged from his side, horror evident on his features. Someone was holding me up against them, pressing a blade into my neck. To say I was terrified was an understatement. I was immortal in the fact that I would never die of old age, but I could be killed as easily as any human.

I smelt the horrible stench of alcohol on the guy holding me against him as he breathed heavily, his head only inches to the side of mine. He took hold of both of my hands in one of his large sweaty hands behind my back, not allowing me any movement.

Edward took a tentative step in my direction, looking livid, yet extremely worried, but this was responded with a growl from my attacker. He gripped me tighter and pressed the knife harder against my skin. I whimpered in pain, feeling blood trickle down my neck from the blade's sharp edge.

"Please, let her go. Don't hurt her. Take my wallet, my phone, my watch, whatever you want, just let her go." Edward watched me in pain with his own pain in his eyes, every now and then giving angry glares to the guy with the knife. That anger had darkened his features, but he didn't want to lash out for fear of me getting hurt by the monster. I could tell, he was just being very cautious.

I was too panicked and terrified to register ways of escape. My breathing was accelerated, heart pumping erratically, but my eyes were trained on my love in front of me.

The man laughed menacingly yet mockingly. "I don't want your money. I have everything I want right here. And quite a pretty one, too." He roamed his hands over my thighs, raising them to my backside, and I whimpered again. Edward looked enraged and tried to take another step towards me. "Nuh uh, if you so much as take one more step, your little girlfriend will no longer be with us."

Suddenly I felt the panic get pushed aside as anger consumed me. I was seeing red. I knew of the expression and never thought it would be so literal, but everything I saw was affected by the thin red film that had settled on the back of my retinas. How dare this monster threaten us? I clenched up my fists and took hold of my gift.

"Argh!" The man screeched, abruptly dropping his knife and clutching his newly burnt hand, letting go of my hands in the process as I had focussed on the knife with my energy, making it reach a scalding temperature. I spun around and kneed him where the sun don't shine, causing him to groan and clutch himself, and put all the force I could into my fist which met with his overly large nose. All of my anger went into the punch, leaving me satisfied, yet drained yet energy.

Edward rushed forward and hugged me tightly, and my breathing calmed down. He kissed all over my face before grabbing a hold of it and looking into my eyes. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. We should have made it back earlier. It was too late and–"

I cut him off, placing my hand over his mouth – ignoring the feeling of his soft lips beneath my fingertips – and removing it when he stopped speaking. "No, Edward, I am fine. I just have a cut on my neck." Edward growled. "Don't blame this on yourself. Oh!"I gasped, quickly remembering the attacker. I quickly used my power to knock out the guy and we turned to him. "I think we should call the police before he stirs."

Edward nodded, his eyes still dark, and pulled out his cell phone. He dialled the appropriate number before he explained the situation to the person on the other side. As he spoke, I suddenly felt nauseous and looked down at my hand to see blood on my knuckles – either from myself, or the man, I did not know – and breathed in slowly, ignoring the awful smell of rust and salt that was wafting up to me. He eventually hung up and pulled me into his arms again, seeming more relaxed now the authorities were on their way.

"They're on their way." I nodded. "I was just so scared, Bella. I just wanted to rip him apart but I couldn't even get close without..." he growled again and I looked up at him to see his eyes narrowing at this figure on the ground. I didn't notice that I was crying as well until his wiped away my tears. We were both equally shaken up by this ordeal. His eyes spoke volumes, conveying the depth of his emotions through his deep emerald orbs.

I stood on my toes and kissed him. We kissed passionately until the police arrived where we were, causing me to reluctantly break away from Edward and leant against his chest, breathing heavily. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled beneath me at my expression.

A tall man with a beer gut and a friendly face stepped out of the cruiser. He frowned when he saw the unconscious figure on the footpath.

"Officer Taylor," he introduced himself, "and this is Officer Woods," he said, pointing to a small policewoman with short, curly, brown hair, who greeted us and went to check on the man.

Officer Taylor reported what happened, asking us many questions about what happened. Throughout the questioning, I kept a tight hold around Edward's waist, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. I was getting more tired as time passed and needed all the support I could get to stand upright.

We were thanked by both officers before they drove away with the attacker in the back seat of the cruiser. Edward grabbed my shoulders to get my attention and looked down at me.

"I know you're tired, but we should take you to the hospital to get that cut looked at." He shifted me slightly so he was looking at it on my neck. "The knife that he was holding looked rather rusted, and could have been from out of a dumpster or something."

"Edward, I don't think it's in my nature to really, you know, get seriously sick," I told him uncertainly. I was sure that my special powers may protect myself from serious infection, and death via illness.

He still looked stern and didn't look like he was going to give in. "Humour me."

Edward grabbed my right hand with his left and immediately pulled it up to him. "You're hand is bleeding!" he exclaimed.

"Don't remind me," I said, grimacing, as the smell began to overwhelm me again.

He watched me for a few seconds before saying, with what sounded to be amusement, "You don't like blood, do you?"

I glared at him. He laughed.

"I smelled it," I moaned, turning my head away from my bloody hand.

After a moment of silence, waiting for Edward to get us moving, I looked up and saw a look of incredulity in Edward's eyes.

"What?"

"People don't smell blood."

"Well, I do. That's what makes me sick. It smells like rust...and salt."

He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression, but eventually shook his head and pulled me along the sidewalk to the hospital. On the way, Edward called up his family to inform them of the run in with the bastard with the knife, and where we were going.

"No, Alice...Yes, I just said I'm taking her to the hospital...No, you can't take her shopping till she feels up to it. You'll have to ask her yourself anyway...Don't worry, it's not necessary to come down. We'll be there in not too long hopefully. Please tell the others the news...Thank you, Alice."

I chuckled at his exasperated expression as he hung up. I couldn't believe she was already thinking about shopping, but I already knew that she really was concerned about my well being, which really warmed my heart.

It got colder than it already was and I shivered in Edward's arms, which were wrapped around me, trying to keep as much heat between the two of us as possible. He managed to hail a taxi and I hopped inside, Edward sliding in gracefully beside me.

Edward asked him to head to the hospital and the driver spluttered, and looked back at us wide eyed.

"Relax, there is no emergency," Edward told him, unconsciously holding me tighter against him.

I couldn't help but think of the eventful evening we'd had together. From the flight, to having dinner together, were I was sure he had almost kissed me, to asking for his third wish, then taking me ice skating and kissing me, then finally being held up by some creepy rapist. And of course, the final trip to the hospital. Such an eventful night. And it was only the first here in New York.

My mind skirted over all of these occurrences, but it always landed back on the kiss. What did it mean? We were already acting as a couple, and we had now kissed each other 'properly' as Alice would label it, but does it mean that Edward has feelings for me? Or is it just to slowly improve our act of being a couple? Either way, I felt myself not really mind so much. Of course I wanted the feelings I had for him to be mutual, but I didn't want to ruin what we currently had. What I did have was Edward right now, and I would take all I could get. I knew I would always remember all the moments I'd spend with him, and hold them dear to me.

I was broken out of my reverie when Edward opened the door to my side of the cab. The cold wind rushed inside and I gasped and held myself tighter, not wanting to allow the breeze access to taint my body warmth.

Edward walked me inside and I couldn't help but whine, as I was so unwilling to be led in a hospital. I've always seen them as dreary horrid places that I would want to at all costs try to avoid. This hospital more than fulfilled my expectations.

"Couldn't you have just taken me to Carlisle? Or – wait! You're a doctor! Why couldn't you have just taken me to the hotel room and bandaged me up?" I asked, pouting.

He chuckled. "You know why I couldn't. Bandage you up, sure, but you need to get a tetanus injection."

I moaned. "Needles!"

He laughed at my reaction. "And when was the last time you've had a needle?" he teased lightly, but carried on in his soothing velvet voice, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Exactly! So let's head back," I tried, cheekily, tugging his hand in the direction of the exit.

"Bella," he said sternly, though I could see him fighting a smile, "why must you be so stubborn?"

I knew he meant it as a rhetorical question, and he meant the best for me, so I went along with him inside to get the shot.

After waiting thirty minutes, a woman doctor with brown hair and a tired smile finally called out my name, gesturing to one of the doors. I walked in and sat down with Edward beside me, holding my uninjured hand. The confined room only seemed to make the smell of the blood seem more powerful and I felt woozier.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Foster. What seems to be the problem?" she asked kindly.

Edward looked down at me and sensed my wooziness and spoke for me, telling her the basics of the encounter for the doctor to treat the consequences of it.

She gasped and looked over us with concern in her eyes when he mentioned being held with the knife, and I liked her more. I would have thought that lost of doctors would be grumpy to have a long list of patients to treat, late at night, each day, but I was pleasantly surprised to see someone who contradicted this belief of mine. She seemed really caring.

Doctor Foster ended up pulling out some gauze and some antiseptic to treat the bloody wounds. Each time in stung, I would gasp and Edward would squeeze my hand tighter, the other running through his glossy bronze hair, and a worried look in his eyes.

After this, the dreaded needle was pulled out and stabbed into my arm. Okay, so it wasn't that brutal, but it was not at all pleasant.

I was totally worn out once we had arrived back at the hotel. It didn't help that as soon as we got back to the room we were attacked by Alice, who was sitting outside our door with Jasper who looked exhausted.

I was engulfed in a surprising strong hug for someone so small, but returned it with as much energy as I could.

"Are you alright, Bella?" she asked, and I saw worry shine in her eyes as he looked me over. Her eyes took in the bandages, and she hugged me again tightly.

Distracted by Alice, I didn't notice that Carlisle and Esme had come out of their room down the hall, and Emmett and Rose come out of their next door to ours.

I moaned at all the attention, as everyone was looking at me, while I overhead Emmett speak with Edward.

Edward told them about what happened when Emmett patted his arm and said proudly, "That's right my little brother can fight 'em off!"

Everyone laughed at his outburst but Edward quickly corrected him, only to draw more attention to myself.

"Oh no, Bella did it all herself. I wanted to help but the guy wouldn't let me come closer without threatening to harm her more," he said the last part sadly.

All the eyes focussed themselves on me. And all the faces had a look of disbelief on their face. But that time Edward had moved to my side, so I groaned and snuggled my head against Edward's shoulder.

Emmett scoffed and my head snapped towards him.

I was quick to defend myself. "Hey, I am pretty strong you know," I said jokingly, flexing my biceps.

They laughed. I went on, smiling when Edward whispered in my ear. "Challenge him to an arm wrestle for tomorrow. You'll beat him." I looked at him and saw a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah, ok, and Em, I'll bet you I can even beat you in an arm wrestle!" I said, smirking myself. I knew it was technically cheating by using the gifts I have, but I would do it to see the look on his face.

"You're on!" he cried out, only to be shushed by everyone, not wanting to wake up the other people in the rooms around us.

"If _I_ win, no more having sex with Rose for the rest of the New York trip! You know Edward and I are in the room right next door to yours." I felt Edward nod his head vehemently next to me.

"Actually, yeah, I'd like to agree with that," Jasper piped up, speaking for the first time since the whole impromptu gathering, "I'd also like to have some peace and quiet, and the walls are pretty much paper thin."

Rose blushed, as did Emmett.

"And if _you_ win," I continued, cocky now, "I'll even give you five hundred dollars." I was smiling widely.

"Bella!" Alice cried out. The hissed in my ear, "You can't do that! We're going shopping and I don't want to cut it short because of some stupid bet you have with Emmett!"

"Oh, I'll make sure not to lose. Don't worry about it." Emmett's eyes narrowed at my challenge and my cocky attitude, spurring him on.

"Fine," Emmett said, smiling, confident of winning. Huh, sure.

After this agreement, we all said our goodnights and headed for our rooms. Edward and I were grinning widely as our door closed behind us.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow," Edward said, chuckling at the thought of me over powering Emmett. I joined in the laughter.

I yawned, stretching, exhausted from the day's events. Grabbing my pyjamas, I headed for the bathroom and changed. When I came out, Edward was already in his pyjama pants, moving towards one side of the bed. I saw the muscles of his back flex and contract with each movement and my breathing hitched, eyes shamelessly roaming every inch of his skin.

Edward's chuckled brought me from my ogling session, and I realised belatedly that he noticed me staring at him. I blushed scarlet and made a curtain with my hair to shield me and my embarrassment from his sharp eyes. Slowly, I walked to the other side of the bed and went under the covers, revelling in the softness of the mattress. It wasn't as soft as Edward's, but it was wonderful nevertheless.

The sheets were white and pillows also very soft, so I snuggled into them. I still felt something missing; Edward must have too, for we met in the centre of the bed and tangled ourselves up in each other, holding one another closely.

Never had I had such a peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

A/N:**** Thank you for the reviews, I hope this chapter met your expectations! Keep on reviewing please. If you tell me you love that chapter, or if something if bothering you, please tell me **_**what**_** it is. I'd like to make this story enjoyable to all. I wouldn't want to pass up a chance to improve it.**

**Also, I know a few abbreviations that are used in summaries, such as 'OOC' and 'AH', but could someone please explain what 'AU' means? Yeah, um, just wondering, really. **

**Lastly, what do you guys think they should do for the rest of the time in New York? It was only the first night there and it already lasted a chapter and a half. Gosh, I don't know what to do for the rest of the nine days there! Any suggestions? Kind of running low on ideas...though I do have a few, I guess. Though I didn't know what Emmett would bet that would make it funny and not over used, so I just used money**

**SultanSteph**


	11. Victory!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight.**

**

* * *

BPOV**

I awoke to Edward's fingers gently stroking my arms from my wrist to my shoulder and back again. It was so soothing and he was so warm that I moaned quietly, content, smiling like the village idiot.

"Good morning," he murmured into my ear.

I snuggled deeper against his chest. "It certainly is," I agreed in a whisper.

I felt his chuckle but he did not make any move to leave. So we lay in the peaceful silence and warmth of the bed for a few more minutes.

"What's the time?" I asked, still drowsy from my long, wonderful sleep.

"It's nearly eleven. But you deserve to sleep in, especially after everything that happened last night," he said the last part very quietly and bitterly. I ignored it.

Turning to look into his bright green eyes, I wrapped my arms tighter around his torso and placed a chaste kiss against his cheek. I did not want to go further and have to worry about morning breath at the same time.

Our moment was ruined when we both jumped at a banging on our door.

"Come _on_!" we heard Emmett cry. "I want that money now, Bella!" He cackled.

Edward chuckled and placed a soft lingering kiss on my forehead. "Let's show him."

I grinned and shot out of the bed, instantaneously changing into my favourite pair of jeans and a warm sweater before dashing into the bathroom to freshen up. I tugged the hairbrush through my hair quickly, and brushed my teeth with haste, before yanking the bathroom door open and practically running into Edward.

"Hey, hey, slow down. There's no rush. I just have to get changed. Wait a moment, will you?" he asked, slowly stepping around me, holding his clothes in one hand.

I was too impatient. I was looking forward to playing with Emmett and seeing the look on his face when I win this puerile competition.

So without further delay, I switched Edward's pyjamas for his clothes, leaving him with a confused expression on his face, turning to embarrassment, standing there in his jeans and gray knit sweater.

I laughed and pulled him to the door. "Relax, I don't see anything," I winked and he turned a slight pink colour.

I turned the handle of the door after unlocking it and was barely able to pull it open before Emmet charged through. He had a large grin on his face, making his dimples more prominent on his now less-than-intimidating face.

Alice pranced through after him. "Wait up, guys! I want to get the others first!" She left the room immediately, not waiting for a reply.

"Where do you want to do this, little sis?" Emmett asked, rubbing his hands together with a glint in his eye.

I appeared to be confident, and I knew I could easily win this, but the size of his muscles were worrying me. As if he could read my mind, Edward stepped forward and whispered in my ear words of assurance. His sweet, warm breath tickling my neck and cheek was an effective distraction.

Soon enough Alice returned pulling in the rest of the family, along with a few hotel staff members, who appeared to be uncomfortable. I didn't understand why she would feel the need to drag them in here, but I wasn't going to contest to Alice.

Emmett sat down at the small table in our room while the others gathered in a circle around us. The whole atmosphere made it seem so formal and significant, and it certainly did not help when I heard the murmurs of bets being taken.

"Fifty bucks on the man, easy. No competition. Are you sure this is actually up against that girl? I mean, she's hot, but come on...This is just easy money," I heard one male employee say to another.

"One hundred on Emmett," I heard Rose say. I didn't think she'd be one to gamble.

"Yeah, same," I heard Emmett chime in.

"I don't know guys. I know these things. I'm betting Bella will come out on top," Alice disagreed in a whisper to them, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

I heard both of them scoff. Meanwhile, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were quietly observing with an air of amusement. Edward was rubbing my shoulders reassuringly as I moved to the seat by the table near Emmett's and placed my elbow on the table, hand sticking up.

Emmett reciprocated my position and grinned. "You sure you want to do this?" he taunted. "I'll be looking forward to extra money for my holiday shopping."

I gritted my teeth and grabbed his hand. "One, two –"

"Three," he grunted and shoved against my hand.

I mustered enough strength to keep a good hold on the position in the middle. Emmett's eyes widened in surprise and he pushed harder. I fake groaned and panted, pretending to be having a hard time and I heard Emmett growl. His forehead creased and tensed, pushing all the force he could into my unmoving hand, but still nothing happened.

I laughed and used more energy to slowly push him down to his loss.

As we got closer and closer, his face became more panicked, and the snickers around the room became louder. I wasn't sure whether Emmett was panicking for his inevitable humiliation, or the no sex with Rose part of the deal. Either way, I was having a fantastic time.

I decided to put him out of his misery and slammed his hand down against the table with ease. Edward laughed and pulled me to him, placing many sweet kisses on my face. I saw over his shoulder a stunned Rose and Emmett handing Alice money, who had a smug grin on her face. The employees of the hotel looked amazed and saw them, too, exchange money. Carlisle, Esme and Jaspers also looked awestruck.

"Haha, weakling," I teased Emmett in a sing song voice. "Pft, and you said it was all muscle!"

Emmett's expression turned disbelieving. "Rematch. Tomorrow," he all but snarled through his teeth, and I laughed, easily agreeing. This made him feel even more uneasy, making it all the more amusing for the rest of us.

The hotel staff soon left, one male meanwhile giving me a once over before meeting my eyes and winking. I shuddered and pulled myself closer to Edward. Everybody had sat down around the room but had turned inward to face each other, so it was like a large circle. Esme, Edward and I were seated at the foot of the bed and Rose, Emmett and Carlisle were at the seats around the table. Alice was sitting cross legged on the small desk-like table by the door, with Jasper leaning against it next to her.

Everyone was laughing, every now and then making jibes at Emmett's loss and my miraculous triumph. We were bickering and talking, and it was a wonderful family atmosphere, and it made me feel so comfortable. I had never felt like this with any of my previous masters.

Edward pulled my chin so I was looking at him. Everyone else had moved so they were talking quietly amongst themselves, so our small interaction went by unnoticed.

"You did wonderfully, if I didn't say it before. You know, he hasn't ever lost against someone since junior year in college, I think it was, if I recall correctly." He turned thoughtful as he gently stroked my cheek.

"Uh, well thanks." I blushed shyly.

It wasn't long before we got lost in one another's gaze again and we were leaning toward each other. His lips met mine gently while my arms moved to wrap around his neck, my hands tangling in his beautiful, soft hair. His arms gripped my waist, pulling me closer as our lips moved in perfect sync with each others. I brushed my tongue against his lower lip, effectively deepening the kiss. Right now, it was only Edward and I in the room, nothing else mattered.

Someone cleared his throat. Emmett. I had forgotten we weren't alone. I quickly broke away from Edward, embarrassed, but he merely squeezed his arm that was still around my waist for reassurance.

Everyone was looking at us wide eyed. I had forgotten that they actually hadn't seen us kiss before, much less like _that_. I turned to see Edward's expression. He looked...a little smug.

I managed to hear Alice's murmuring, even from across the room.

"I've never seen them..." was all she got out, before a few choruses of 'yeah' and 'me too' went around the room.

My face heated up from all the attention. I went to divert the topic.

"Remember our agreement, Em. No hanky panky, mister!" I said, laughing.

He looked sulky. "Yeah, yeah." His face turned up with new determination mustered up before he said, "I still want a rematch tomorrow."

--

The next few days before the wedding, Edward spent showing me around the city. My favourite part was Central Park. Its beauty was illuminated with the soft falling snow to the ground, and children playing and building with it.

I had reached down and started to roll a ball of snow to pummel Edward with before I fell one hit me on my side. I turned to see a guilty Edward grinning at me.

"I'm way ahead of you, love," he said before our war had started. Without the use of my powers, Edward had won, but we had moved on to make a snowman soon enough. Eventually a few children had come up to us and began to help, and it was really cute seeing Edward interact with them.

Once we had finished it, Edward gave a small girl a few rocks and picked her up so that she could place them where the eyes, nose and mouth went. It ended up with a very crooked face, but a very happy little girl. Edward's face was glowing, as was mine.

Emmett had arm wrestled me again, and I had won, yet again. I still was having fun messing with him. So when he cried out, "Damn it!" before storming out the room, causing an eruption of laughter at his antics, I found it to be well worth it.

The wedding went by without a hitch. Kate was a beautiful bride, and a very nice person. Garrett, her now-husband, was a very lively fellow, who was also very nice. The ceremony was wonderful and everyone also had a great time at the reception. _Someday,_ I thought, _Edward will probably be the one up there, exchanging vows with a beautiful deserving woman._ I had never been to a wedding before, so I was absorbed in everything that happened. Edward watched me quietly, and I could easily see the adoration in his eyes. When I saw this, I hoped to the almighty powerful, that I would be the one. But I also knew that this couldn't happen due to what I was. That revelation saddened me.

Edward had made me dance, which certainly was not a good idea in the heels Alice had forced me into, but Edward was the perfect dance partner, and did not let me fall or step on his feet the whole time.

He had looked radiant in his suit and I could hardly stop myself from pouncing on him. I had never seen him in this kind of dress before and it was incredibly sexy. I had worn a comfortable, yet amazingly great emerald green dress, which Edward couldn't stop complimenting me on.

Tanya had been present and was actually a very nice person, and I got to know her a bit better since the last encounter when I had first met everybody. It still made me a little uneasy that she had wanted Edward, but she was good enough to put those feeling aside and accept that I was with him.

The last of the days in New York approached and I was not looking forward to the return to Forks. Edward would have to go back to which I was not particularly excited about.

Alice had dragged the whole family out most days, taking us shopping. I bought a lot of gifts for each of the Cullen clan for the upcoming Christmas holiday, another thing I had not celebrated since I was with my parents – I felt it more meaningful if I actually went to put more thought into and actually purchase a gift for everyone instead of just conjuring up objects. Besides, I wasn't sure I was actually allowed to conjure items up for people if they had not wished for them.

Alice also made everyone go out on outings all the time, exhausting us to the bone. If you could bottle energy, we could make a fortune out of Alice.

Time slipped through my fingers like sand, and the last day in New York approached. Alice had dragged Esme, Rose and I away for a 'girls day', but thankfully, had been cut to only be the morning, as Carlisle had special plans with Esme. Besides, the rest of us wanted to spend time with our significant other.

I was in Alice's hotel suite, after arriving back from the hotel spa. I felt relaxed and pampered, and overall, very content. Rose and Esme had already left, and I was waiting for Edward to return from wherever the boys went, to pick me up. I was lying down on her bed with my eyes closed, Alice pouncing on the bed and sitting cross-legged next to me.

"So, Bella, how are things with you and my brother?" I removed my arm from my eyes to see her waggling her eyebrows suggestively. I couldn't tell if she was suspicious, as I had gotten used to in the past few months, or just wanting some gossip.

I groaned and replaced my arm, trying the best I could to tune her out. Not easy, I must say.

"What?" she asked all too innocently. "I just want to know..." she grumbled.

"Everything is fine," I said curtly, willing her to drop the subject.

She sighed, resigned, knowing she would not be getting any information out of me. She must be used to me being so 'reserved' or however she would like to describe this messed up situation.

Not soon enough Edward and Jasper returned, Alice zooming into Jasper's arms, who placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head. I made my way to Edward and hugged him tightly.

"My saviour!" I cried out, to which I heard a reply from Alice, who mumbled something like 'It wasn't that bad'.

I collapsed on our bed again once we made it back to our room. Edward chuckled and lay down next to me.

"Surely your 'girls day' couldn't have been too tiring."

"Mmm..." I managed. "It made me sleepy."

"Really..." he trailed off. I didn't open my eyes, but I could feel his weight shifting under the bed as he moved to hover over me. I began to feel his hot breath against my face, slowly closing in.

All I had to do was tilt my head and I'd be kissing him. And as much as I wanted to spend all my time doing so, I couldn't resist. "BOO!" I cried out, opening my eyes simultaneously.

"Argh!" Edward cried out, falling to his side, and managing to stumble off the bed. I laughed, holding my sides, unable to erase the expression on his face from my mind.

"Hey!" he said, mocking anger, before getting back on the bed before relentlessly tickling my sides.

"No!...Hahaha...stop...please...wait..." I said in between laughs and breaths. Tears were streaming down my face now.

Edward eventually gave me mercy, stopping the tickling, but now staying hovering over me. I gasped at the sight of him. He look of love and desire in his eyes, his bronze hair falling over his forehead, his lips slightly parted as he breathed in and out...

Before I registered what was happening, his lips were on mine. The intensity of it was mind blowing and I shuddered lightly when I felt his hands cup my cheek gently, caressing my face, then moving down my torso, agonisingly slow, to reach my waist. My own hands roamed his chest and back, then tangling with his soft hair.

We eventually broke apart, gasping for air, grinning at one another.

The rest of the day was spent in each other's arms, watching pay per view movies on the hotel television, and me conjuring up a gourmet meal. Every now and then we would sneak a kiss in, but were content in holding each other. It was one of our laziest nights, but one of the best.

I was going to miss having Edward around all the time. He was going back to work on his long hours at the hospital, and I would be alone.

--

I was sitting in my seat on the aeroplane next to Edward, reading my tattered book. The plane had been in the air for about two hours, and the air hostesses were beginning to make their rounds. I rolled my eyes at the remembrance of how that blondie had acted last time around Edward. But then again, it was _Edward_...

I shook myself out of my thoughts and put the book down. With him sitting so close it was impossible to have any amount of concentration for a long period of time. Turning to him, I noticed that he was staring at me. I blushed but held eye contact with him.

"What?" I whispered, leaning in for him to hear me and not wanting any people listening in. I hated it when nosy people just eavesdrop on other people's conversations for the sake of eavesdropping.

"I couldn't concentrate what with you sitting so close to me," he replied back, also in a whisper.

I laughed. He was having the exact same problems as me.

"What?" he asked curiously. I shook my head, dismissing it.

We were interrupted by a stewardess standing by our seats, who was awfully silent for someone who was supposed to be asking what we wanted to drink.

Edward and I turned away from each other to look at her and our jaws dropped simultaneously in surprise.

Lauren, the flight attendant from the last plane trip, was standing there, leering at Edward, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. I felt my possessive side kick in.

My face twisted into the ugliest scowl I could manage, actually achieving a shocked face from her, and I made her heels break off with my special abilities, I like to call them. With a loud crack, she fell backwards, landing in the lap of a balding middle aged man. He winked at her with a creepy smile, causing her to scream and run down the aisle to the bathroom.

Alice turned around from her seat in front of us and laughed. "What happened?" she asked with a tone I was unable to interpret.

"Oh, ask Bella," Edward said.

Alice eyed me suspiciously.

I merely smiled at her innocently, shrugging.

What happened? Nothing. Oh, nothing at all.

**

* * *

A/N: **This is pretty much just a filler chapter. I actually hated the end of this chapter. Well most of it, actually. Gah. I so did not how to end it! I was about to end it with 'Eh.' That's right! 'Eh'! That's how off I am with this story nowadays. Lol.

Did you know that 'stewardesses' is the longest word typed with your left hand? I read this in an email and I just had to use it above...though I use the singular. Whatever!

Last chapter I had the most hits, and yet had the least amount of reviews for any of the chapters. I mean, what the? *sigh* Alrighty. Whatever. I have no energy to say much else...

I am going to wrap up this story soon. I am getting rather annoyed at this story, and no good ideas are really coming to me, but I don't want to leave you wonderful regular readers hanging, so... There'll be about one more chapter to go, I think. Or two. Not sure yet.

Please leave me a piece of your mind. Hopefully something good. Though I can handle bad.

And that reminds me. Check out my story 'Bella not-so-much-anymore Swan'. It's a parody, pretty much making fun of the fanfics that involve a Bella having been changed after Edward left, and who didn't come back. If you don't like that idea, don't read it. Bella is extremely out of character (hence the title thingy).

Thanks, all.

Steph


	12. A dilemma

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Twilight'.

**BPOV**

Christmastime was slowly encroaching and I was looking forward to celebrating my first holiday with a family in decades. Well, at all, really. I didn't celebrate it alone in my periods of solitude.

Edward was back at Forks Hospital, working long hours. The contact we had was limited; he would go to work, then come home to sleep for many hours, and often had to return to work again. I didn't understand why he had to take shifts so close together and so often. It was unfair to everyone. Besides, this was Forks. How many emergencies can take place?

Even Alice was busy at her job. She was assigned to design some sort of outfit for a magazine Christmas special. I didn't know the details, but apparently it was a big thing for Alice's career, and I couldn't be happier for her.

It was finally December the 23rd and Edward had holidays until the 4th of January. I was so glad he could get such a large gap of holidays especially seeing as how he had just returned from the visit to New York.

Edward and I had just returned from an evening at Alice and Jasper's home after having a wonderful dinner and game night. I walked inside with him, fingers intertwined with his, until we made it to the foyer where I dropped his hand. Looking into his face, he furrowed his brow, looking confused, causing me to smirk at him before holding up one finger.

"Hold on one sec," I told him before turning away.

I walked to his small backyard, which was bordered by the forest, and looked at the sky; it was – for once, a clear night. Using my abilities, I cleared the little snow which had fell, in the centre of the backyard, and formed a campfire. It was pretty and I was in the mood for something I had never done before. I wanted to have these new experiences with only one person by my side.

I returned to Edward who had a small smile on his face and grabbed his hand before pulling him in the direction I had just come from. I was rather eager to spend time with Edward in this new setting.

"What did you do?" he asked curiously. Did he seriously think that I would tell him when I am leading him to it, and only several metres away? I internally scoffed and rolled my eyes.

When I reached outside, there was nothing on the snow. It wasn't how I left it. Edward looked down at me expectantly and I frowned, thoroughly confused. In response, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hang on, let me do it again. It was just here," I told him.

He nodded and I faced my blank canvas again.

A clear patch, free of snow appeared in the centre, which was almost immediately covered with a fire. I smiled again and began walking up to it before it disappeared.

I heard a gasp, and I only realised belatedly that it came from me. I was still standing there, dumbstruck not knowing what happened. My determination won out and I tried again. It was even less time before it disappeared.

My breathing was heavier and quicker now, and I was very concerned about what this meant. Was I not...what I was anymore? Did that mean parting from Edward and this life I had grown to love that much sooner?

Edward came and hugged me from the front, and he lifted me up, carrying me, my legs slung loosely around his waist and my arms around his neck while my head rested on his shoulder. His hand rubbed soothingly on my back, and it wasn't then until I realised that I had been crying.

"What's wrong with me? Something must be wrong. That's never happened before," I croaked out as Edward placed me on the sofa next to him.

Edward placed small kisses on my face while I fretted, and whispered reassuring words in my ear. With a sudden thought, I retracted my arms from around Edward, who looked a bit stung. I stood up and took off my sweater, dumping it on the sofa next to where he was sitting.

I was now in a long sleeved top, but that covered too much, so I took that off too. Soon I was standing there in my jeans and a white tank top.

Edward cleared his throat, sounding nervous. "Uh, Bella, what are you doing?"

I turned and faced his flustered face, and chuckled. He was blushing, and it was one of those rare times where I actually caught it. It was then that I realised what this had looked like. I chuckled again.

Sitting back down, I gestured to my upper arms so Edward would know what I was looking at, and examined the bonds that were still there. I was beyond confused. They marked me for what I was, so if I was still a genie, then I should still have powers. I bit my lip, contemplating. Test one more time. Sounded ideal.

I tried to redress myself using my powers, but nothing happened. All I received at a hot burn from the bonds. They glowed red.

I hissed loudly, causing Edward to jump and cast me concerned and questioning looks.

"Ow. Stupid thing. I have to sort this. Though I don't know what to do; I've never done this before," I mumbled to myself.

"Bella, what just happened?" Edward asked, still confused. I immediately felt bad. He was worried about my apparent dilemma, and while I was making discoveries and planning out what to do, he was left out of the loop.

I cast an apologetic smile at him. "Sorry. I was just examining the bonds. They are still there, so I should have no troubles...So when I tried again, nothing happened except they glowed red and kind of burned the skin underneath."

Edward, the concerned and caring individual that he is, worried over the burn, but since there was no access, there was nothing to be done about it.

I pulled on my clothes again and turned back to Edward. "I think I have to get in contact with whoever made me like this."

Edward's face immediately darkened. "Those people who sent you into eternity serving others?" he asked flatly.

I didn't respond, afraid of this look on him.

"What could they do?" he said in the same flat, emotionless voice. After a moment, he added on in a slightly frantic voice, "Will they take you away?"

My face softened considerably and I hugged him, burying my face in his shoulder. He squeezed tightly and kissed the top of my head. "Don't leave me," I heard him murmur. I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear it or not.

"If I could, I'd stay with you forever," I said sincerely, pulling my face up to look at his. All I could see was love in his eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, showing me all he was feeling through that one kiss. All the love. Well, that's what I put into the kiss, and I was certain I was also receiving it.

We broke apart and rested our foreheads on one another.

"How long will you be gone?" Edward asked quietly. "How will you even contact them?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out. I'll go tomorrow. I'm kind of tired."

With that Edward picked me up and carried me to his room and plonked me on the bed. I bounced on the soft mattress and looked up, shocked. Edward just walked to his walk in wardrobe, looking over his shoulder as he smirked. I mock scowled and heaved myself up to prepare myself for bed.

It was longer than usual before I joined Edward. I was not used to not having my powers. Sure, I didn't use them as much as I would have with other masters, but I still used them to do small, simple things, such as changing clothes.

I crawled into bed next to Edward, who squeezed me tightly, as I slung an arm around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, love. All will work out, don't worry about it," Edward murmured to me.

It was as if he knew what I was thinking and that I was internally fretting. "Goodnight. I certainly hope so," I whispered back, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

--

"I think this is the key. Well it must be. It's my only connection with...that world that I have," I said to Edward, who was sitting on the bed in the guest room – formerly my bed – and was watching me stare at the old bottle sitting on the dresser.

"Ok. So what now?" Edward was watching me worriedly.

"I told you to relax. Everything will be fine. I'll be back soon." I walked over and hugged Edward tightly before we both pulled away and leaned in for a kiss.

I smiled at him before sitting cross-legged on the floor facing him, staring at the bottle which was now in my hands. I rubbed it gently and the bonds began to warm. Knowing for certain that this was what I had to do, I vigorously scrubbed the surface of the bottle, and was sucked in. I thought I heard Edward cry out as I disappeared, but I didn't have time to respond.

Landing on my feet roughly and stumbling a bit – I was always clumsy, – I looked around and found myself inside the bottle, my old home. I sighed and sat down, holding my head in my hands.

"Why, hello to you too, Isabella."

I jumped, shocked and looked up to see a man in his mid forties with a hideous green pinstripe suit, and black hair than hit his shoulders. Of his person, those were the first things I noticed of him. The suit was a nice style and cut, but the colour was horrid. I thought I saw metal cuffs on his wrists peeking out from under his sleeves. This meant he must be my superior.

"Bella, please. Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't remember me? It's a shame. You were always one of my favourites," he pondered while pacing around the room curiously.

"I don't believe I've met you before." Why couldn't he just cut to the chase? I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, you have. But you were obviously distressed. What with disappearing and missing your parents."

I felt the pain slash across my face before I could stop it. This man, whoever he was, must have saw it too, for he grinned and sat down on a chair opposite from me.

"I'm Aro. Head genie." He seemed smug as if this was something to be proud of. I certainly wouldn't be. If that gave me extra power, I would revoke that title and live in the real world.

I didn't answer and waited for him to continue. It didn't take long.

"Well, moving to the heart of the issue, you no longer have your powers, correct?" he asked and I nodded as verification. "That's because it's been one hundred years since you began your services! Congratulations!" he cried out in exaggerated excitement. I didn't respond yet again, and he continued. "So you have little power left in those old things –" he gestured to my bonds, "–and will need replacements."

I thought for a moment. So there was nothing wrong with me? That I was glad about, but when I thought about it, I had been what I am for a century. I felt sad that I hadn't seen my parents in so long. That I hadn't been able to keep friends due to my disappearances, that is, once people were done with me. I felt so used. Like I would provide individuals with a service, and when they were done, I was just disposed of. It was so demeaning.

"Though, Bella, I know what you've been doing with your new master. Don't think I haven't been aware of that. It is not...encouraged by us. By the system."

My heart was pounding beneath my chest now and I was filled with worry at the consequences. It was several more minutes of me waiting tensely before Aro spoke up again.

"I have a proposition for you, my girl." I shuddered when he said that. I was Edward's and Edward's only and forever. Not that the way Aro said it had that kind of meaning to it, but that thought came instantaneously. I longed so much at that moment for Edward's comforting touch, to reassure me. "I know you miss your parents. And I know what's going on down there with Edward. He has two wishes to go and it is against policy to not go the whole way with that but..."

I shifted nervously in my seat and Aro gave me a predatory smile.

"My proposition is this; you can either see your parents again, and not complete this task with your current master, or you can return and grant him his remaining wishes. Though I must warn you to warn him that he has two weeks to ask for them because then you'll be sent away, to a new master who will require your services."

I blanched. I didn't like the idea of a new master. Either option would end that way. I felt my stomach tighten into a knot of despair. I also hadn't seen my parents for years and I hadn't even bade them farewell the last time. But my love for Edward nearly overruled the thought of seeing them. Though I knew seeing my parents again would not be permanent, it was so tempting.

Alice was also very suspicious about Edward and I for a while...But I didn't know if this was even worthy of the argument. Her suspicion had nothing on the feelings I held for the entire family.

I gave a little whimper in despair and Aro chuckled, enjoying my misery, and pointed to his wrist – where a watch would usually be sitting on a human.

"We haven't got all day now. Well, I guess we kind of do," the wretched man mused, and let out a loud laugh. "I should warn you that you haven't enough power to see your parents, so you can't even attempt at arranging a meeting should you choose the latter of the options. And the powers you will be given back will be restricted. Much more so than you're used to. Only power for the wishes, nothing else."

That last part didn't really bother me; I could do simple things fine on my own. If other humans could, then I was also more than capable. Just hopefully my clumsiness would cease to incapacitate me.

I sighed and touched the bonds on my arms. They had faded to a dull bronze colour and were slightly warm due to my body heat. The colour reminded me of a familiar, welcome colour, a colour in which I missed already. The colour of hair which blew in the breeze, and was always dishevelled. The colour which was only dimmed by the brightness and beauty of his smile.

Looking up, I met the eyes of my superior, the odious Aro H.G. (head genie). I quite liked the nickname I thought up for him.

He smirked and rested his chin in his hand, arm propped up on his knee.

"What will it be?"

**

* * *

A/N:** Why hello my pretties!

Oh yeah, Aro has no real major part in this story, just so you know.

I know this chapter is slightly shorter than usual, but I couldn't add more to it. And for those of you who wanted more chapters, I think this will do the trick! Huzzah... And hopefully you'll actually like my idea, not that I'm trying to drag it out. I just got a small prick of inspiration and ta-da!

Also, I was consumed with the other new stories I put up. If you haven't read them, please do. They are 'The Apple Tree' and 'My Fair Lady'. They are my pride and joy. I had a great time writing them.

Anyway, I don't know how long it was since I last updated...I would check, but I really don't want to...Anyway, it may be a while in between each update (hopefully not, but it might) as I have major, final exams coming up for school, and since I need a really high mark to get into the uni course I want, I have to study extra hard and beat those freaky smart people in my state. It's going to be hard though. So much to remember.

Review please. Tell me what you think. And what you think Bella will decide. Tee hee hee.


	13. A Cullen Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Twilight'.

**BPOV**

"_What will it be?"_

Sighing, I looked at Aro, a devious smirk on his face, who seemed so sure of my answer. I rolled my eyes and propped my feet up next to me and began studying the emerald green silk which was woven in the quilt on the bed. The colour reminded me of Edward's gorgeous eyes.

I shrugged. "Edward." Despite the sureness I held in my decision, I could feel as the fresh pain made its way through me at the reminder I'll never see my parents again. But I didn't want to pass up the man I love, as corny as that sounds, and I knew that even a visit to my parents would not hold the same feeling of permanence that I last felt with them. I didn't want that feeling ruined.

Aro's eyes narrowed as he frowned and waved his right arm, effectively swapping the bonds. He looked like a petulant child who didn't get their way, and was refraining from throwing a tantrum. The new bonds looked slightly shinier, but otherwise there was no difference.

"Fine. Enjoy your last times together." He smirked and with a clap of his hand, he was gone. I rolled my eyes. The hand clap, as all us genies knew, was only for dramatic effect.

I let out a gust of air which I didn't realise I had been holding and a few tears streaked down my cheeks. Hastily I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and stood up before pushing myself out of the bottle, bracing myself for the uncomfortable tightness which it entailed.

I wobbled as I landed back on my feet in the middle of the room in which I had left when I was with Edward. It was now dark and Edward was sleeping in an awkward position while sitting up. That couldn't be good for his back or neck.

Edward's eyes flickered beneath his eyelids, indicating his dreaming state, and I walked over to him and gently pushed him over, so he was more comfortable on the bed. I no longer had the powers to do small things, such as make food or dress instantaneously, which didn't bother me, but I also couldn't do more challenging things, such as move Edward to his bed.

I debated about what I should tell Edward. Should I tell him of the time limit? I should, otherwise he probably would panic when the time got closer to the end and make rash decisions about his wishes. I didn't want him to make a decision he would possibly come to regret.

Deciding it best to just play the impending discussion by ear, I walked to the walk-in wardrobe back in Edward's room to change then return to the guest room in which he was sleeping. I quickly pulled out a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt, wanting to slip into Edward's embrace as fast as possible, and put the clothes on the bed before stripping and putting on the sleepwear. I balled up my clothes to put in the hamper and turned around before gasping at Edward who was standing in the doorway, wide-eyed.

I felt my face turn the darkest shade of red yet, and my heart was overcome by frenzied palpitations. Edward's jaw tensed and he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Sorry," his first word came out at a higher pitch than normal, and if I weren't as mortified as I was, I would have laughed. "I heard some movement and thought you were back. I didn't know..." I didn't answer him, which made him more panicky. His eyes were large and darting between both my own. "I didn't mean to...I thought that...I'm sorry that—"

I finally got my voice back and cut him off before he said anything else.

"It's alright, Edward. Let's just get some sleep. We'll talk about what happened in the morning." I brushed off the subject of the meeting with my superior, Aro, resigned that it would have to be discussed at all. I'd rather not be faced with this dilemma.

Edward gulped and took a deep breath, calming himself, before he walked up to me and tentatively stopped before he reached me. I couldn't understand his hesitation until his eyes flickered to my body. _Oh._ He had caught me when I was less than decent, and was a bit awkward around me.

I broke the awkward stare down and reached out, wrapping my arms around his neck for a hug, which I didn't realise I needed so much. I just wanted to be held, and feel safe, no worries plaguing my head.

Edward's stiff posture relaxed after a second and he wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing gently before guiding us to the bed.

Laying me gently down, he kissed my forehead before slipping away from me.

"I'll just get changed. Hold on, love," Edward reassured me in response to my tighter grip. I loosened slowly and eventually let go. He chuckled.

As Edward retreated to the bathroom, I lay face up on his large, soft bed. The rain was, unsurprisingly, still falling outside and I knew the patter of the rain on the windows would prove getting to sleep a little more difficult than usual. Edward could remedy that, though.

I wanted to stay with him forever, letting him comfort me, and hold me when I was happy and upset. To kiss me when I wanted to feel loved. I listen to me when I wanted to rant. I laugh with me, when I told a silly joke. I rescue me from Alice's wrath. To love me.

I rolled over to my side, watching the shadows move underneath the door of the bathroom which Edward was still occupying. The love I felt for Edward was only growing stronger the more time I spent with him. I wanted to just tell him how I felt as soon as he stepped back into the room, but declarations of love would not do better for the issue at hand.

The door of the bathroom opened and Edward made his way to the bed before sliding in next to me. I curled into his side, his arm draping over my waist. Meeting his gaze, I saw love reflected in the deep green pools, and I couldn't imagine living life without him anymore.

We stayed there for a while, just staring into one another's eyes, stealing kisses from each other every so often, before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**

My eyes fluttered open to see the Adonis holding me tightly to his side. He looked so peaceful in his sleep that I didn't want to disturb him.

I watched him for a few minutes, stroking his hair before I leaned in and brushed my lips along the length of his jaw, taking in his marvellous scent. I planted small kisses down his neck, occasionally darting my tongue out to taste him, before I found his pulse point and sucked on it gently.

Edward moaned and I felt his arm on my waist tighten before he pulled me away from him. I thought I had done something wrong until I saw the smouldering look in his eyes and the smirk on his lips. He flipped over so he was hovering over me before attacking my lips with his own.

His tongue massaged mine and I got lost in the sensations it caused. He was gentle and passionate and I only tore away when I had to gain my share of oxygen.

We grinned at each other before Edward sighed and lay back down on the bed, resting my head on his shoulder again, while he rewrapped his arm around me.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?" Edward said. Way to not beat about the bush.

I let out a gust of air. I knew this would come up sooner or later, I just didn't expect it to be so...soon. I also feared Edward's reaction. I didn't want him stressing, nor freaking out his family with unusual behaviour. That certainly would not fare well.

"Alright. I went back into the bottle, and Aro, my superior was waiting there—"

"Superior?" Edward inquired.

"Yes, he's in charge of the genies like me. I don't know the rest of the system. They keep it all hush hush around us lower people, probably so we don't revolt or some crap like that. Not that they make it possible anyway..." I frowned and sighed, closing my eyes and relaxing my body further into Edward's arms. "To sum up the whole thing, he offered me two options, I chose one, the result is that..." I paused and my breathing sped. "Well, I'm sorry, Edward, it's the best I could do. I don't have any power to sway the decisions or anything, otherwise I would have, because I really don't want to leave—"

Edward interrupted me before I could say anything else. He propped himself up on one elbow, resting his head on his palm, and I mimicked his position. He furrowed his brows, and I could see the concern in his eyes.

"What do you mean? What is this deal?"

I looked down and played with a stray thread on the comforter. After a moment, Edward stilled my hand with his own and lifted my chin to allow eye contact. He could probably see the pain in my eyes as I thought of leaving. I was not strong enough for that anymore.

"He said that we've got two weeks, Edward. Only two weeks for you to choose your two wishes, one wish for each week, if you will, until Aro sends me off to some demanding, ungrateful prick..." I muttered the last part to myself, upset at Aro, upset at my life, upset I couldn't stay where I wanted to.

Tears welled up in my eyes and my gaze shifted back down to the thread, my hands playing with it again.

Once again Edward halted my movements and he wiped away tears that I hadn't realised had fallen from my eyes. He pulled back and his gentle fingers grazed my cheek before making me look at him again.

I could see wetness in Edward's eyes at my unhappiness, as well as overwhelming concern. He hugged me as a few more of my tears escaped. I decided to put on a strong front and face this dilemma head on, not that I could change the end part.

The silence stretched on and I was glad that Edward didn't say any reassuring words like 'it'll be okay', or 'everything will work out'. Because we both knew how far this was from the truth and it would only make things harder for the both of us.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked when I couldn't bear the silence any longer. Edward was staring off past my shoulder, eyes glazed over, obviously deep in thought.

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face before pulling it through his lovely bronze hair.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Bella," he said, meeting my eyes. "I don't know how to fix this, in fact I know that we probably couldn't, judging by your reaction. You'd know more about this than I would. But Bella, I want you to know that I don't want you to go as much as you don't. Probably even more. I care about you too much to lose you like that." He admitted the last part quietly.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. A moment later, his arms wound their way around my shoulders and he hugged back, pressing his face into my air. I took in the sweet scent of him, wanting to memorise it, to imprint the smell into my mind forever. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up again.

"Oh yes, and merry Christmas, love." Edward chuckled at out lack of remembrance for the day. In our defence, we had a lot on our mind.

I giggled, letting the joy of the day take over my grief in the meantime. "Merry Christmas to you too. What time do we have to be over at Carlisle and Esme's?" Apparently every year the family got together for brunch before opening the presents and then staying for dinner. I was honoured to be included, not having celebrated Christmas for yonks.

Edward lifted his head up momentarily from my hair to look at the clock before placing it back in the same spot and giving me a kiss on the top of my head. "About two hours. Though we'll probably have to make it there in a bit over one hour, otherwise either Emmett will drag us there to get started on the food to sooner open gifts, or Alice will prance in here and dress you herself."

I grimaced and groaned slightly, causing Edward to chuckle. He untangled our arms and began to get up, making me miss the warmth and lack of his contact.

Not an hour later I was sitting in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, who had one hand on the steering wheel and one hand clasping mine. Carlisle and Esme still didn't expected us to arrive for another hour, but we had received a threatening phone call from Alice as well as Emmett, and truth be, I was more frightened of the implications of not listening to Alice as opposed to Emmett.

We knew it was a good idea coming earlier than we had to, as we noticed everybody's cars parked in front of the large, elegant house. Jasper, who was apparently retrieving something from Alice's yellow Porsche, looked up at us upon noticing our arrival and smiled, waving.

"Merry Christmas," he said as we stepped out of the car and Edward moved to the boot to get the presents. We returned the sentiment and Jasper warned in a low voice, "Bella, you've never experienced Christmas at the Cullens before, but I must warn you to be extra wary of Alice and Emmett. Yes, more so than usual." He laughed. "She's already had too much coffee since this morning. We've been here since eight."

Edward groaned. "I thought this year you'd make sure she wouldn't come so early. Esme didn't get much sleep that year."

I raised my eyebrow.

Edward noticed my expression and shook his head. "Let's just say she's very overeager. She wanted to set up some elaborate decoration. As beautiful as it was, it took forever to take it down and a lot of man power." His tone closed the conversation.

I chuckled to myself at the excited Alice at Christmas. This would certainly be something new and, admittedly, scary. Though I would cherish all the time I would with my family while I still could.

I pushed my worries aside and plastered a smile on my face, ready to face the music of a Cullen Christmas.

**

* * *

A/N:** Hello.

Just wanted to say that there's a poll on my profile, please check it out. It's about whether you prefer my third person POV (like in 'The Apple Tree' – if you haven't read it, please check it out and review!) or my usual Bella/Edward POV. See, I have a new idea I am playing around with in my head for a new story and I want to know what perspective to do it in....

Thanks guys! Oh yeah, and please review. It makes my day. 

Steph


	14. Confession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Twilght'.

**A/N:** Thank you to all who have reviewed!

**

* * *

BPOV**

_I pushed my worries aside and plastered a smile on my face, ready to face the music of a Cullen Christmas._

Jasper pushed the door open and Edward and I followed behind. I could smell delicious aromas coming in the direction of the kitchen, and I could hear Alice bickering with Emmett.

Upon entering the living room, I gasped, along with Edward. He grinned and looked at Alice who was looking at the both of us expectantly. My gaze returned to the large, beautiful Christmas tree and the rest of the decorations around the room, and I shook my head in awe.

"Alice," Edward said, "I think you have outdone yourself."

Alice turned her head to me, grinning.

"Have I made you speechless, Bella?" she asked jovially.

I tried to say something but only a gurgling noise came from my throat. I cleared my throat, embarrassed, and nodded.

"Yay! Well merry Christmas, guys!" Alice jumped up and hugged us. More hugs went around the room and then Esme entered from the kitchen.

"It's so wonderful that you're here with us, Bella. I've never seen Edward so happy and in love. Heck, he hasn't ever brought any girl home before! Thank you, Bella, for being so good for him," Esme said as she gently embraced me, only loud enough for me to hear.

I was shocked by her words. I knew Edward was relatively happy, but this being said coming from someone who has known him all his life surprised me. Was I making such an impact on his life? The thought made me extremely happy, because I knew that he meant everything to me, but I was doubtful that he could reciprocate the magnitude of my feelings for him, for me.

Esme went to hug Edward, who was looking at me curiously over her shoulder. When he caught my eye he raised his eyebrow questioningly, but I shook my head and mouthed 'later'.

Edward came and stood by my side, holding my hand as Esme called out, "Brunch, everyone. I hope you're hungry! There's plenty to eat!"

The brunch was delicious and passed quickly. Everyone just talked about their plans for the next few days, and how they'd been doing at work and what not. Nothing of great importance.

Edward held my hand the whole time, squeezing it every now and then. It was like a reassurance; as if he knew that the deal with Aro was festering on my mind, taunting me with reminders of how little time I had left with Edward.

"Come on, everyone!" Emmett cried out enthusiastically. "Let's open the gifts!"

Most of the family rolled their eyes, the exception was Alice, who joined in by skipping off into the living room where the Christmas tree was situated. Sitting underneath the tree next to the trunk were piles of gifts – then again, this was a big family. Someone must have also already emptied the bag Edward and I had brought.

Edward held my hand, leading me to a sofa on one side of the living room. He sat down on one end, sitting me down next to him and wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt safe, warm and comforted in his arms. It was like I had forgotten all my problems as I got lost in this loving moment.

Alice and Emmett began sorting excitedly through the gifts, Esme standing next to them chuckling at her children and taking photos. I smiled as I took in the entire scene. Carlisle leaned against the doorway, having just entered the room from the kitchen, admiring his happy wife; Jasper was sitting on the other end of our long couch, a content smile on his face. It was as if he was also sensing the emotions in the room and was embracing it, relaxing himself, and spreading this to the others around him.

The presents were opened, thanks interchanged, and I was gloriously happy. Edward sensed my joy – my incredibly large, never-dropping grin _probably_ gave me away... – and squeezed the arm he had resting around my waist, and gave me a kiss on my temple.

Not too long later, we were all lazily lounging around the tree, wrapping paper strewn about the floor. We were all happy, smiling at each other, making small conversation, having occasional banter.

"Oh! I wanted to tell you guys something!" Rose called out, keeping with the jovial mood set. "Emmett and I are pregnant!" she almost squealed.

Everyone gasped, even Edward and I, though ours were kind of fake. We knew this would come to be, but just when she would announce it was unknown.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be an auntie!" Alice cried out, flinging herself into the to-be parents. They smiled, accepting congratulations from everyone, hugs all around.

Esme was standing with Carlisle's arms around her waist. She looked so happy, her children all grown up, already having kids. She seemed excited to be a grandmother, even if it was a little while away.

Alice beamed and looked around the room. Her gaze finally zeroed in on me. She smiled sweetly and walked over to me, sitting down next to me and placing one of her hands on my forearms.

"So, Bella..." she trailed off and her words hung around me like a large, dark, ominous cloud. Her expression wasn't exactly one of innocence and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Alice..." I mimicked her tone exactly.

"I was thinking of heading out to the mall tomorrow," she said, smiling.

I smiled back and placed one of my hands on the hand which was still resting on my forearm. "Well you have fun with that." Then I turned my head away.

I felt Edward's chest rumble as he chuckled, pressing his face in the crook of my neck.

"Aww, Bella, come on. Don't be like that! It'll be fun! Especially after Christmas with all the sales," Alice pleaded, holding tightly onto me.

"Jasper, control your wife, man!" Emmett laughed while Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Alice, why do you really want to go to the sales? We have the money, so it really doesn't matter," Jasper tried to sway his wife.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Bella, you don't have to go, but you, mister," she said, pointing at her husband, "have just volunteered yourself for a whole day out." Alice obviously ignored Jasper's horrified expression as she continued on. "Now, we'll have to get there early to try to beat the crowds. If they open at four am, then we should get there probably by two or three at the latest—"

"Haha, you just roped yourself into a day of torture!" Emmett laughed at Jasper, before he was rewarded a reprimanding hit.

"Shut up, Emmett! You know, we're going too, right?" Rose snapped.

Esme and Carlisle laughed, shaking their heads as they left the room. Carlisle was lucky that his wife wasn't also planning on joining in on the 'fun'.

Emmett glared at us, having realised we were the only ones in the room not being dragged there.

"That's not fair! Why don't they have to go?!" he pointed at Edward and myself.

"Well if you hadn't realised before, I was trying to get Bella to come initially!" Alice snapped back at Emmett at his whiny childish attitude.

Edward's hand found mine and he intertwined our fingers together. I momentarily forgot the argument, easily getting lost in a bubble with just Edward and me.

He pressed his lips to my cheek and I leaned against him, melting into his embrace. I was snapped out of it by violent shaking.

"So it's settled! You guys are coming too!" Alice said, bouncing next to me. Ah, the source of the disruption.

"Alice," Edward said, "we're certainly not coming early. We'll meet you there later, at a more reasonable hour." He obviously sensed that this was not something we could get out of, so bargained. I could kiss him for getting us that allowance of time...So I kind of did.

**

The rest of the day and evening passed, everyone having enjoyed themselves thoroughly. I was so happy to spend my time with such a loving family.

Edward drove us home in companionable silence, our hands intertwined over the centre console. I observed them in wonder at how they fit together so perfectly. How _we_ fit together so perfectly.

I smiled and dragged my eyes from his perfect, elegant hands to his perfect handsome face. I took in his features again, one part of my brain just memorising every detail about him; about this moment, hoping to never forget this day or any second I spent with him, once it is time to go.

Shaking my head to rid the dreaded thoughts, I noticed him pulling up into the driveway. The rain was not pouring for once. It was too cold, so was replaced by snow. It was heavy and seemed to be building up fast, already creating quite a layer on the windshield, and we'd only been sitting there for oh so long.

Edward was watching me, his full lips turned up into a smile as his emerald eyes twinkled. "Come on, love," he said softly. "There's something I'd like to do."

This sparked my curiosity. I hoped he wasn't going to give me anything else for Christmas. I didn't like it when people spent money on me. Of course, before the Cullens no one else had really spent money on me for a whole century...

Edward opened the door on the passenger side of the car, holding my hand as I steadied myself while getting up. He snow seeped into my socks and shoes, drenching my feet, and making them colder than they initially were. I grimaced. This was why I hated snow.

He chuckled, pulling me inside the warm house over to the sofa. He sat me down and daintily pulled off my socks and shoes, all the while staring into my eyes, as if seeing into the depths of me, looking into my soul. I hoped he could see all the love I held for him in there.

I moaned softly as he began gently massaging my cold, sore feet. I didn't know why they were sore. I hadn't realised that they had been sore until I experienced his massages, the undoing of it all.

I blushed, embarrassed at myself, sure I sounded like some wounded animal. Biting my lip, I huskily said, "As much as I love this, I'm sure this was not what you wanted to show me."

Edward smiled and nodded, a slight flush covering his cheeks. He cleared his throat and grinned, taking my hand and pulling me into the next room.

I had been in this room before, and it was just as beautiful as the other rooms. It held a very comfy armchair and a large bookshelf with many books in it – my initial attraction to the room – but also a beautiful black baby grand piano. I obviously figured that Edward played but I had never got around to asking him to play for me, something I had wanted to hear for so long.

He led me to the seat and sat down, pulling me down next to him. Smiling, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against mine. I pressed my lips against him harder, tangling my hands in his soft auburn hair, marvelling at the feel of him so close to me. We pulled each other closer, the only sounds were of our accelerated breathing, until I could feel every line of him against me.

Eventually, he pulled away. We both gasped for air. That had been one of the more heated make out sessions that we had, making it all the more special. My lips still tingled from his touch.

"Alright," Edward chuckled lightly, "enough distractions, I wanted to play something for you."

I smiled, watching his fingers hesitantly press on one of the keys before they moved along gracefully, creating the most wonderful melody I had the joy of listening to. I recognised this as the tune that Edward often hummed to me when I drifted off to sleep. I closed my eyes, letting my other senses haze over, the sound seeming sharpened by this act, as I completely absorbed what I was hearing. I was vaguely aware of tears making tracks down my cheeks but I didn't take enough notice of them as I listened. The song was complex and beautiful, unfortunately coming to an end.

I didn't let my eyes open, the last note still hovering poignantly in the silence. They only drifted open when I felt him brush away my tears with his fingers. His eyes looked slightly fearful or worried, as if he was scared I would not like the song.

"That was so beautiful, Edward," I murmured, not breaking the heavy silence hanging around us at the end of his composition. "Did you write that?"

He finally smiled, pleased at my answer. "I'm glad you like it. I wrote it for you, love. You inspired it."

I threw myself at him, covering his face with small butterfly kisses before pulling his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, conveying all my feelings, it holding all the important meaning in it. It was a seal of our love, as corny as that may sound.

"Bella, you mean so much to me. I hoped to convey that in my music. It's been festering in me for so long and I had to let it out. Bella, I—" Edward said, but as I anticipated his next words I cut him off.

"Edward. Please no. I don't think how you can comprehend how important you are to me, or how happy you've made me in these past several months I've been with you. But I don't think you should say what you were going to say. It'll just mean it so much harder to say goodbye when the time comes." I sniffled and bit my lip to hold in my tears. "I just wish there was more time," I whispered the last part so quietly that I was surprised that Edward heard me.

"I do too, Bella," he murmured just as quietly. "I just wanted you to know. You are my life now. _You_ have made _me _incredibly happy. Happier than I've ever been. If you are even a tenth as happy when you are with me than as I am with you, then surely you can understand the depths of my feelings for you.

"You are beautiful and kind, smart and loyal. Amazing and unpredictable. No matter how hard I try to read you, I find it impossible. You always do and say the unexpected."

I stared, wide eyed at Edward's confession. I found that he was these exact things he was describing. But also so much more. There were a plethora of adjectives, a myriad of words I could try to use to even attempt to describe his wonderful self, but I was lost in his words. They held pure adoration and love in them. I had sensed something growing over a few months, but it only hit me then; became more obvious of his feelings. They completely reciprocated mine.

He paused and looked down at me. "I have never encountered any single being like you before. You are so special and I don't think you even know it. The way your cheeks light up with blush with you are embarrassed, or even angry, the way your eyes sparkle and hands gesticulate when you speak of something passionately. The way your smile brightens the room. I am completely enamoured by you, Bella Swan."

Edward reached out and gently cupped my cheeks as if I were made of the most breakable china. His right hand stroked my cheek, his eyes following the movement, and my eyes boring into his. Soon, he halted his movements and returned my gaze. Both of us leaned in, lips meeting halfway.

The kiss was soft, sweet and short, and after pulling away again, Edward walked with me to his bedroom, hand holding mine. We reached the room and lay down in the centre of the bed on our sides, facing one another. Our hands were still linked in between us.

I took one of my hands out of his and brushed some hair that had fallen across his eyes. His eyes closed momentarily at the touch and my hand lingered, tracing the features of his pale, beautiful face. His eyelids and underneath them, the length of his straight nose, his soft cheeks, those soft, luscious lips. When I reached that last point, Edward's hands darted out and held my hand in its position on his mouth. He smiled and I felt the movement with my hand.

"Bella, oh how you tempt me so," he smirked, eyes dark and lustful. They turned serious with the next sentence. "I promise you that we'll find a way out of this mess, love. I will never leave you." Then he kissed each of my fingertips, before pulling my willing lips to his.

**

* * *

A/N:** I didn't mention any of the presents because, heck, it didn't freakin' matter! It was just the feelings that mattered, the fact that Bella hadn't experience a Christmas for a century, so she was overjoyed.

And this Christmas celebration may not be all that extravagant or anything, but I really didn't know what to have them do. My Christmases are small, spent with only three other people (all my relatives live overseas so they're out of the equation) and all we do is open presents, take a few photos and then do whatever we want for the rest of the day. So can you understand when the Cullens didn't go all out?

I know that it may be a short period of time for Rose to get pregnant, but really, this is my story and that's the way it is. Sorry...I'm too lazy to care about that fact. :D Besides, it's all the magic stuff, so it's bound to be a little, or a lot, weird.

Anyway, one last thing. Please vote for my story in the Epic T-rated contest. If you haven't read it, please do so. Leave a review. And maybe vote for it, if you really like it.

That's all. Thanks for your patience throughout the whole author's note. Heh heh.

Sorry, _this_ is the last thing. Um, so I wrote another story. It's called 'Department Stores and Ugly Purple Sofas'. Read it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Steph


	15. Author's Note

Hey guys! This is just an author's note.

I just wanted to apologise that I haven't updated in a while. It's been a really busy time for me. It still is, actually; my semi-big exams are coming up (my second last exams for high school, huzzah!) so I'm studying really hard. And I've got assignments I need to do...

So I won't be able to put up a new chapter for a little while. Actually, probably not for a several weeks.

BUT! Don't ditch me. I'll still try hard to write when I can. I want to make the chapters as good as I can before I post them. I want the story to flow, rather than feel forced out, and this won't help when my brain's under stress. *grimaces*

Also, I was rereading the first few chapters of the story, causing me to cringe at what I wrote, so I was thinking I might fix up the chapters a bit. You know, add more things (ideas I generally got _after_ I posted the chapter, which really pissed me off when my brain does things like that to me) and stuff like that. So PM me if you have any ideas or any suggestions or anything regarding the story.

Please do not review here as I shall replace this A/N with a chapter...when the time comes. :)

Thanks for all your support!

Steph

Oh, yeah, you may have noticed my change of penname...again. Well, yeah, I'm finding it hard to come up with something I like that's not taken. And I have no idea where I got the idea for my current name from. Heh heh...


	16. Notice!

Hey guys!

So, change of plans.

I'm going to rewrite the entire story, though will the same concept of genies and wishes, Bella and Edward, etcetera, etcetera. I'm not just 'fixing up things', but I am just completely re-doing it.

I'm going to delete this story soon (but I will warn you guys beforehand) and post the new version of it up under a new title. It'll be called 'Woman in the Bottle'. Seemed appropriate.

Check it out!

Steph


End file.
